The Gold Coin
by Doc Reid
Summary: Louie Pheeters feels his luck has changed when he finds a gold coin - that is until he tries to spend it. Story complete.  Thank you everyone!  I surpassed my 1,000,000th word on fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Louie Pheeters' eyes opened and he looked around. He remembered bunking down in the livery stable with a bottle he bought at the Long Branch. But what he couldn't remember was the cold. At least in his mind it wasn't that cold last night.

Louie blinked for the day light seemed even brighter than usual, "This is odd," he said to himself. "I wonder if I'm in heaven," he pondered as hr pulled his knees up under him as he struggled to his feet.

Louie felt the rough wood of the stall wall, "This is very odd. If this was heaven, I don't think I could feel anything," he stated. "But it's so bright outside," he said blinking again at the brightness that shone through the cracks in the livery stable walls.

Louie adjusted his ragged coat over his shoulders and pulled it tighter around his neck as he slowly stepped forward to the door. It continued to grow colder the closer to the door he got to the door, "This can't be Hell, either," he stammered. "After all, Hell is hot," he reasoned.

Louie pushed the wooden door open and squinted out into the brightness, "Snow!" he smiled. "It snowed," he said as he looked around Front Street with its blanket of fluffy white snow - at least several inches of it fell over night. The sun gleamed of the icicles that clung to the rooftops and made each flake of snow looked like a cut diamond.

Louie smiled, "Snow," he said as he ventured out into the street. Only several wagon tracks had cut through the pristine white fluff. Louie looked done at his worn shoes and wiggled his toes, "Looks like I'll need to find some stuffing for you," he spoke to his feet.

Matt had just poured himself a coffee and looked out the jail house window, "Louie, what are you doing out in this weather?" he asked himself, knowing that in the worst weather, Ma Smalley could find a cot in her boarding house for the town character. He was always good at paying off his debt with work. Matt shook his head and continued to watch Pheeters as he sipped on his coffee.

Matt's attention was broken by his deputy, Festus who came through the back door with an arm full of fire wood, "Looks like winter is upon us now, Matthew," he said as he dusted the snow off the logs in the middle of the jail house.

Louie continued up the street and gingerly made his way through the snow. The sun was warm, so he suspected that by the afternoon the white blanket would be nearly gone.

As he made his way along, the town of Dodge slowly began to wake up, and the sounds of shovels and brooks could be heard up and down the street as business prepared for the day. It was then something caught Louie's eyes. There on the edge of the boardwalk was a coin - a gold coin. Louie bent down and scooped the coin up into his cold hands, "I wonder who lost this?" he said looking around. "Hum," he said to himself and stuck the coin into his coat pocket and never gave it much more of a thought. He continued up the street.

Louie stopped in front of the general store and he watched proprietor Wilbur Jonas moving items in the store, "Good morning, Jonas," Louie smiled.

"Oh," Jonas smiled back, "good morning Louie," he said while adjusting his gold-rimmed spectacles. "What are you doing out in this weather?" Jonas finally asked as he tried to decide how to heft the crate up to the stand.

Louie looked sheepish as he tried to answer the question.

"Oh, never mind," Jonas smiled slightly. He understood. "But while you are here, would you mind helping me for a few minutes?" Jonas asked. "I'm still not one hundred percent," he said holding his side.

"I'd me more then happy to help you," Louie beamed as he picked up the wooden crate of apples, "I like to help my friends," Pheeters smiled as he placed the box on the stand next to the entrance.

"I truly appreciate it," Jonas smiled as he pointed out another crate. That's when he noticed Louie's toes sticking out of his shoes. The store owner thought for a moment, "You know, Louie. With Christmas coming, and me not healthy enough to do all this heavy lifting, I was wondering, if you would like to work for me for a while," he asked.

Louie's eyes lit up, "That would be wonderful!" Louie smiled and then the smiled faded as he looked down at his ragged appearance, "but I don't have anything better to wear," he sighed.

"That's okay Louie. I'll get you set up and you can work off the clothes and new boots over time," he smiled. "I really need your help," Jonas stated.

Louie looked humbled, "Thank you Jonas," he smiled and placed the next wooden crate on the stand next to the apples.

Jonas walked back to the service counter and retrieved a pair of boots and some socks for his new hired help, "We'll start with these," he said walking the items back to Louie. "You won't be any use to me if you get sick," he smiled and handed Pheeters the footwear.

Louie looked at the shinny new boots as if he had just been given the world. "Now you go and see Ma Smalley about some breakfast and come back here. Alright?" Jonas handed Pheeters a few dollars for the food.

Louie nodded, "Thank you," he said in a hushed voice and scurried out the door, and almost bowled Doc over.

"What in thunder got into Louie?" he asked Jonas.

"Nothing," Jonas said as he went back to the service counter.

Doc looked at the crates and picked up an apple, "You didn't put these up here, did you?" the doctor asked in scolding tone.

Jonas looked up from what he was writing, "No, Doc, I didn't," he said with a slightly hurt tone. "You told me that I shouldn't move things like that just yet, so I didn't," he said as he stood straight and looked at the doctor.

"Hum," Doc said, "Louie gave you a hand?" he said as he moved a little further into the store.

"Yes. And I've asked Louie to work for me for a little while," Jonas stated.

Doc paused and pursed his lips in thought, "Well, good for both of you," he said as he picked a piece of black licorice from the jar on the counter and stuck in his mouth.

Jonas rolled his eyes, "That will be a penny, please," he said holding out his hand.

Doc looked at the store owner, "Even for me?" he played innocent.

"I have doctor bills to pay," Jonas quipped. Doc scowled at the store owner, but wouldn't admit that it was funny. He pulled a nickle from his vest pocket and plopped it onto Jonas' open palm. "There. That will pay for the next few visits," Doc said.

"I'll write that down," Jonas said with a slight grin. He now knew the doctor was playing with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ma Smalley sat the plate of eggs and ham down in front of Louie Pheeters, "That was awfully nice of Mr. Jonas to hire you," she smiled.

"Yes, Louie smiled back. "He needs my help though," Pheeters said as he glanced down at the plate and slowly licked his lips.

Ma smiled, "It would be nice if his luck would change," she stated. "He's been through so much lately."

Louie nodded, "Maybe to day it did," he looked up with a twinkle in his eyes. Ma smiled, "Maybe it did," she said as she then placed a basket of freshly baked bread on the table. "Now you eat up. Mr. Jonas will be waiting for you," she said before she moved on to other customers.

Louie then remembered the coin he found. Perhaps this was an omen of good things to come. Pheeters fished the gold coin from his pocket and looked down at it. He thought about paying Ma with it, as well as Jonas for the boots, but he decided that the coin would be spent when he felt the circumstances were just right. Louie slowly closed his hand over it and pushed it back into his coat pocket and smiled to himself – yes, it would be a special occasion when the coin would be spent.

Pheeters quickly picked up the knife and fork and began to eat his breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt strolled up the street and greeted Doc Adams as he was just leaving the general store, "Seems Louie had another night in the livery," Matt thumbed over his shoulder and then adjusted his winter coat.

Doc shook his head, "One day we'll find him frozen to death," he said while trying to pick the piece if liquorice from his back teeth.

"I can't see how he'd freeze to death with the amount he drinks," Matt half joked. Doc's eyebrows rose up to his hat with the comment. "Well, maybe now that he'll be working for Jonas for a while, he can keep his hands off the bottle," Doc stated.

"Louie's working for Jonas?" Matt asked.

Doc nodded, "Yup. And it's a good thing for Jonas too. I still don't want him doing a lot of physical activities. It's too soon after that injury," Doc stated. "In fact, I'd rather he'd just stay home for a few more weeks, but I can't make him understand that. I suppose this worked out to be a compromise or at least Jonas saw the need for help," Doc ticked his head.

"Well, good for both of them," Matt stated with a smile and stepped passed the doctor, "I need to see Jonas anyway," he said opening the door into the store.

Doc watched Matt, "Don't take any liquorice. Jonas will make you pay for it!" Doc called after the marshal. Matt stopped in mid step and turned back to look at Doc who just laughed before he went on his way. Matt frowned for a second and then realized it must have been a joke between the doctor and the store owner.

Matt shrugged and walked over to Jonas with a list in hand. "Mr. Jonas," Matt smiled.

"Oh! Good day, marshal," Jonas looked up from the ledger he was working on. "What can I do for you today?" he smiled.

"I need a few supplies," Matt said and handed Jonas the list. Jonas looked the list over, "If you can wait a few minutes, I'll have everything here, you need," the store owner busied himself with collecting the articles Matt needed. Even after such serious wound, the store owner was a busy man, and Matt admired him for it.

"I'll just look over a few things while I wait," Matt stated and wandered over to the display of lamps and guns. Jonas nodded as he continued to gather the items on Matt's list.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louie had finished his breakfast and gently dabbed the corners of his mouth with the checkered red and white napkin - he sighed with delight and placed the money he owned Ma for the meal on the table cloth next to his clean plate.

Louie moved to a chair in the sitting room and removed his old shoes and socks so he could pull on his new socks and boost, "Oh, my! They are dandy," his drawl was rich with delight. "I can't remember the last time I had new boots," he said while still admiring the ankle-high black leather boots as he stood to feel them out. Proudly he rubbed each toe top behind the opposite trouser leg to polish the boots even more. Louie smiled and prepared to begin his job at the general store.

Pheeters walked out to the street and looked across from the boardinghouse to the general store. He then looked down at his boots. He remained that way until Festus Haggen stopped at his side. Haggen too looked down, "Louie? What are you doing?" he asked his friend.

"Oh, Festus!" Louie looked up at the hill man. "Don't you see em?" he looed down again. Festus also looked down, "See em, what?" the deputy asked as he was getting annoyed. "You've been drinking again, haven't you?" Festus looked up at Louie.

Pheeters looked up at Festus, "Last night. But I just finished breakfast," Louie said in self defence.

"Breakfast?" Festus huffed. "Since when have you eaten breakfast?" he eyed the town character.

"Mr. Jonas bought it for me," Louie stated.

"All right Louie. I think you'd better come with me to the jail house and you can sleep this off," Festus said and took Louie's right upper arm.

Louie pulled away, "I'm not going to the jail! I have a job to go to," Louie huffed and stepped down into the snow. Festus frowned and decided to follow his friend across the street. Louie marched right over to the general store and pulled off his hat as he entered the door with Festus right behind him.

The hill man looked confused as Louie walked over to Wilbur Jonas who handed his a list and pointed to the supply room. Louie nodded and went straight to work.

Matt noted the look on Festus' face, "Haven't you seen Louie work before?" he asked.

"Louie is working for Jonas?" Festus said in a hushed voice. Matt nodded.

Matt walked over to the hill man, "Jonas asked him to help out while he still heals," Matt explained. Then it dawned on Festus, "Louie has new boots," Festus said out loud.

Jonas looked up, "I know. I gave them to him," he stated.

"And he had breakfast," Festus said aloud.

Jonas nodded, "I can't have an employee working on an empty stomach," the store owner said and piled one more package on top of the others. He stopped with a twinge in his side as he grimaced.

Matt noticed, "Are you all right?" he moved to Jonas who merely nodded yes. "I'll be fine," Jonas said through his clenched teeth. "This happens now and then, lately," he said with a relieved look on his face as it passed.

"Take it easy Jonas. Louie is a good hard worker," Matt added. Matt paid his bill and gathered the packages and motioned for Festus to follow him to the door. The deputy did.

Jonas sighed as he held his side and looked to the supply room door. He hoped he had made a good decision with Louie. As of late they both seemed down on their luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Louie had finished with the barrel of apples and had placed the ones likely not to sell into a basket. Jonas often sent these to Ma Smalley's boarding house, if they were good enough for baking. Otherwise, farmers could pick them up for their animals.

Louie sat on a crate and wiped his brow and looked around the store room of the general store. "There sure is a lot of stuff in here," he said to himself for no reason what so ever.

Pheeter's mind then remembered the gold coin. Slowly he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it again. The coal oil lamp light caused the gold to look that much richer. The coin sparkled up into Louie's eyes, "A good luck coin," he smiled.

"Louie?" Jonas called from the front of the store. Pheeters looked up and shoved the coin back into his pocket before Jonas saw it.

"I'm just sitting a moment," Louie stated as he got to his feet. Jonas came to the door, "I see," he said flatly. "Well, when you are finished, I need some more potatoes in the bushel basket near the door," Jonas said.

"Sure thing, Mr. Jonas," Louie said as he picked up a small burlap bag and headed to the basket.

Two men were in the store and seemed occupied with revolvers and hard tack rations. Jonas was occupied with them as he was looking for some sales, "This is the finest beef jerky in town," he showed the men a jar of dark brown beef strips.

"What about these guns?" one of the men asked.

"Well, they are for sale too," Jonas smiled nervously.

The other man wet his lips, "All right, we'll take some of that jerky, some hard biscuits and one of those canned chickens," he stated.

"I need a gun. Does it come with a holster?" the other asked.

Jonas shook his head no, "That's extra," he stated.

"Fine. I'll take one of them too," the man grunted as Jonas busied himself with the order.

The first man pulled the other aside, "How do you expect to pay for this?" he whispered.

"With these," he said flashing a couple of gold coins to his friend. Louie quietly and nonchalantly watched. He saw the coins and slowly reached for his pocket, "They are like the one I found," he said to himself.

"Are you crazy?" the man looked over to Jonas who was preoccupied with the order. Louie quickly turned way and busied himself with the potatoes and he continued to stain to hear what the men were discussing. He couldn't hear them once they turned away.

"You show those gold pieces around here just yet, and that Dodge marshal will know that the one who killed that old miner are in Dodge," he stated. "I told you we shouldn't have come here," he muttered.

"Here's your order," Jonas smiled and placed the bag on the counter with the gun and holster beside. The two men looked over, "Thanks, store keep, we'll pay up in just a minute," the one man said as he searched through his pockets to find some money.

Jonas frowned as he watched the two men, "That will be twelve dollars and twenty cents," he stated.

"Yeah, okay," the first man said as he pulled some coins and a few bills from his pockets. The quickly counted out eleven dollars, "Have you got two dollars and twenty cents?" he looked at his friend who now fished through his pockets, "Here's four," he handed the money over.

Jonas nodded and retrieved the change and handed it to the men, "Thanks for your business," he said pushing the bag across the counter. The two men scooped up the items and quickly left the general store.

Louie stood at the door and watched the men crossing the street, "They sure seemed to act strangely," he said.

Jonas stepped out from behind the sales desk and joined Louie at the door, "That's for sure," Jonas stated. "What were they talking about?" Jonas looked over to Louie.

"I don't know, but I don't think it was good," Louie stated.

Jonas grunted, "Well, maybe they are just drifting through," he said as he wiped his hands with his white apron and headed back to the sales desk. Jonas gave a quick look back up to the door before he returned to his work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt leaned on the long dark wooden bar and enjoyed the coffee that Kitty Russell had poured him, "Well, I for one, am glad that Jonas has finally learned to ask for help," Kitty stated as she topped up her own cup with coffee.

"I'm sure it won't be a long lasting job for Louie," Matt said. "He'll drift onto some thing else," he stated.

"Well, at least he'll have a little bit of money," Kitty smiled. "There's only so much I can get him to do around here," she said. Matt nodded and sipped from his cup.

Doc Adams pushed through the swing doors and stepped down into the saloon. He had parcels and envelopes tucked under his left arm as he sorted through the handful of letters. Slowly the physician made it to the bar, even without looking up to see where he was going. He handed Matt a stack of mail and some posters and then handed Kitty a handful of envelopes before he began to open his own mail. "Can I get the mail man a coffee?" Kitty smiled.

Doc looked up and then around the room, "Oh, you meant me. Cute, Kitty. Very cute," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'd love a coffee," he said as he tore open the first letter and began to read it.

Looked over his mail and found a letter from the sheriff in Grand Bend. Matt opened the envelope and read the letter while drinking his coffee. Slowly he stood and placed his cup down, "An old miner was murdered in Grand Bend and there aren't any suspects," Matt stated.

Doc looked up, "Well, that will make it hard to find the murderers," he said.

"Thanks, Doc," Matt said.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Kitty asked.

Matt continued to read the letter, "This old miner apparently was carrying some gold coins. And according to sheriff Watson, they should be pretty easy to spot," Matt said looking up to Kitty.

"I haven't seen any gold coins," Kitty said.

"Maybe not now, but watch for ones with knife marks crossed on them. The miner did that apparently," Matt stated.

Doc ticked his head, "What money does to a man," he said sadly.

"There might be more than one," Matt said as he continued to read the letter.

"Well there's a lot of new faces in Dodge this week," Kitty said. "Folks are either moving to warmer areas with winter coming on, or those who are ready to set their traps and hunt again," she said. Matt and Doc nodded.

"Just keep your eyes open for these coins. I'll be very interested in knowing where they came from," Matt said as he finished his coffee. "I'll see you later," he said and left the Long Branch.


	4. Chapter 4

Louie finished with the cabbages and turned to Wilbur Jonas, "I'm all through!" he said triumphantly. Jonas smiled, "Thanks, Louie," he said as he stepped passed the service counter. "Now here's a little money for your work this morning," Jonas said as he placed the money into Louie Pheeter's hand.

"Mr. Jonas. I can't take that. You gave me new shoes and I ate breakfast!" Louie stated.

Jonas nodded, "All right. If you can come back at closing, I'll need your help then," Jonas smiled.

Louie nodded, "I'll be here!" he said as he strolled out the door with this head held high.

Jonas followed the little man to the door, "That will be around seven," he said loudly, hoping that Louie heard him. Jonas turned back into the store and paused as he looked over his shoulder and moved back to the door. "I hope he doesn't tie one on," Jonas whispered as he watched Louie head up the street. Jonas went back to the service counter to fill an order.

Louie slowly sauntered up the street and continued to wonder what the two men were talking about back at the general store. Quickly, however, his train of thought changed as he stood at the swing-doors looking into the Long Branch Saloon. He hadn't had a drink for hours and slowly he wet his lips and slowly pushed through the doors and stepped down into the establishment.

Kitty Russell and Sam Noonan where busy with a few customers when Kitty noticed Pheeters approaching, "Well, hello Louie," she smiled.

"Hello, Miss Kitty. Sam," Louie acknowledged the barkeep as well.

"I hear that you have been working for Mr. Jonas," Kitty said as she leaned on the long dark-wooden bar.

"That's right!" Louie said proudly. "He even gave me new shoes and some money for breakfast," Pheeters smiled broadly.

Kitty smirked, "Well, Mr. Jonas isn't as hard an egg as he lets on. This sounds like a reason for celebration," as she set a glass down in front of Louie.

"Thank you Miss Kitty. I'll only have one," he smiled as he poked his right index into the air indicating one drink.

"Sure," Kitty said, "And maybe one a little later tonight," the saloon owner said as she poured the amber liquid. Louie nodded, "That would be awfully nice, Miss Kitty," he smiled as he lifted the glass to his lips and slowly sipped at the contents.

Louie continued with this drink and looked around the saloon. His eyes fell upon the two men that were in the general store earlier. He continued to watch the men while he drank.

Derek Caldwell nudged his friend, Ed Taggart on the elbow, "What do you suppose he's looking at?" Caldwell asked motioning toward Louie.

Taggart looked over to the bar, "Us, I guess," he said looking back down at his hands that were wrapped around his half empty glass.

"Well, I can see, he's looking at us, but why? I haven't seen him before?" Caldwell stated.

"Sure you have. He was in the general store helping the store owner," Taggart stated.

"So? Does that give him reason to stare?" Caldwell asked.

Taggart shrugged and looked up, "He doesn't look he could harm a fly. He's just an old rummy," Taggart said and went back to his own drink.

"Maybe but I don't like it," Caldwell said.

Taggart looked over to his friend, "It you make a fuss, that marshal will be in here faster than you can shake a stick. He's got it good for that redhead over there," Taggart said.

Caldwell frowned, "Yeah, I suppose you're right," he said and quickly finished his drink. "Let's get out of here," he said and stood. Taggart sighed and quaffed back his remaining drink and stood.

Both men looked at Louie and this time a slight chill ran down Pheeters' spine. Kitty was watching and waited for the men to leave, "You all right Louie?" she asked.

"I think so," Louie's voice was low and calculated.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Kitty stated and filled Louie's glass.

"Not any ghosts. Just those two men," he stared at the saloon door.

Kitty watched the men leave and looked back at Louie, "They seem nice enough to me," she smiled.

"They are hiding something," Louie said.

Kitty's eyebrows knotted together, "What do you mean?"

Louie took a long drink from his glass - in fact it almost finished the glass off, "They were in the general store and were acting peculiar," Louie said with his eyes still on the swing-doors.

"Louie, I'm not following you," Kitty frowned and wondered if she should have given Pheeters a drink.

Louie looked across the bar and into Kitty's eyes, "They were in the general store and Jonas asked them for the money they owed. It was then they began talking to each other, about something," Louie stated.

Kitty frowned, "Oh, Louie. Maybe they were just short of money," Kitty laughed and pushed off from the bar.

"Maybe they were. And maybe they are up to no good," Louie said.

Sam frowned, "Louie, whatever you do, don't be following them. The marshal will get really upset with you," Noonan said as he finished wiping a glass dry.

Louie moved along the bar, "Maybe he will, and maybe he won't," Pheeters said as he walked to the door of the saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt left the Double Duce and looked back over his shoulder, "Some how I get the feeling that they aren't going to turn in anyone with these gold coins," the marshal grumbled to himself as he looked back down at the letter in his hand. "I'll just have to keep a closer watch on the Double Duce, I guess," he sighed as he moved along the street to the next business that seemed like a likely place to try and cash in gold.

Matt opened the door into Clab Chummer's general store. It was at the far end of Dodge and seemed to attract a certain breed. Matt looked around the store, which was well stocked, but lacked the organization of Jonas' store, "Clab?" the marshal called out for the proprietor.

The stocky, breaded store owner popped out through the ragged curtain that separated the main store from the rest of the building. As usual, Clab looked guilty of some thing, "Oh, hello, marshal," he smiled.

Matt tried to see past the curtain but he couldn't. His eyes came back to Chummer, "How's business?" Matt asked.

Chummer wet his lips, "Favourable," he said and tried to smile.

"Say you wouldn't be up to something back there, would you?" Matt knew full well Chummer had a poker game going.

"Marshal. Please don't insult me! I'm just doing some," Chummer thought a second, "um, inventory," he smiled.

"Uh, huh," Matt grunted.

"What brings you all this way?" Chummer asked.

"I'm looking for cooperation," Matt said leaning in the counter with his hands.

"Oh?" Chummer asked.

"There was a murder and robbery in Garden City. Someone stole gold coins and they have a knife mark like a cross on them. If anyone brings them in to buy or trade, I want to see them," Matt stated.

"Oh, certainly, marshal!" Chummer smiled and quickly looked over his shoulder and back again. "Gladly."

Matt's eyes narrowed and wondered if he could believe the store owner, "I'll be back later," he stated.

Chummer swallowed, "That's fine. I like when you visit. It means you are looking out for the citizens of Dodge," he half laughed as Matt grunted at the statement and left the store. There was just something about the place that made his skin crawl.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek Caldwell and Ed Taggart stood outside of the Bull's Head Saloon. Taggart looked over the sing doors, "Maybe we can get someone to buy some of these coins, in there," he ticked his head toward the rowdy crown inside.

"Maybe, but if that marshal comes asking about them," Caldwell's voice trailed off as some men approached and entered the establishment.

"Well, we can't stay in Dodge without spending money," Taggart argued. "Remember. We spent the last of our money at the general store," he stated.

Caldwell nodded, "I know. I just wonder if there's away of making these coins less noticeable," he said quickly pulling one from his coat pocket and looking at the knife mark.

Taggart took the coin, "Maybe there is," he smiled and flipped the gold coin into the air before snatching it in his hand. Caldwell looked at his friend with one eyebrow cocked upwards.

"Follow me," Taggart smiled. Caldwell followed his friend as he walked along the street before dodging into an alley. Caldwell looked behind him to see if anyone was watch and once satisfied he too quickly moved into the alley.

Taggart had his gun pulled from his hoister and held the barrel. The handle was well above a coin as it sat on a rock. With one quick blow, Taggart whacked the coin so hard it bounced off the rock. Taggart picked up the coin and studied it, "Yup. I think that is going to do the trick," he smiled and tossed the coin to Caldwell.

Caldwell studied the coin, "You can still see the marks, " he pointed out.

"I know, but not as much as before. It would have to take someone who was really looking to notice them this way. If the marks aren't as obvious, then we should be able to cash some of this in for real money and get out of Dodge before that marshal has caught on," he smiled.

Caldwell smiled back and crouched down next to his friend. They both pounded on several gold coins to alter their appearance. Once the two men were satisfied that they had enough for drinks and food for the night, they walked back to the Bull's Head and pushed through the doors into the smoky, loud room.

Taggart and Caldwell wove through the crown and found a spot at the far end of the crudely constructed bar. Both men looked around the room and were satisfied that this was the best place to try and unload a few of the coins.

"What will it be," the Bull's Head barkeep growled as if serving the men was a nuisance.

"Caldwell looked up at the grizzled-faced man, "Uh, whiskey," he said.

"Sure you can handle it?" the barkeep laughed as he looked at the two men.

Taggart looked at the barkeep, "We just ordered drinks and we'd be obliged to get them soon," he motioned with his hand to shoo the barkeep along to get their drinks.

The barkeep snorted, "Sure," he said as he placed two glasses on the bar before the men. The glasses barely passed as clean as the barkeep poured whiskey into each glass. "One dollar," the barkeep stated.

"Sure, friend," Taggart smiled and placed one of the gold coins down on the bar.

The bar keep stared down at the coin, "Gold, huh?"

Taggart and Caldwell nodded, "Yup. Got that for some hard work," Taggart smiled and lifted his glass to his lips. The barkeep looked at the coin again and shrugged, "I'm not one to argue," he said as he went back to the cashbox to get the change.

Caldwell nudged Taggart and smiled, "We've got good money coming our way," he snickered as he drank his whiskey.

"Shh," Taggart warned, "we need to act like nothing is wrong with the gold," he said looking at his friend who quickly wiped the smile off his face, "You're right," Caldwell said and lowered himself over the bar and leaned forward.

The barkeep returned with several dollars worth of money, "I'm no bank, and I can't give dollar for dollar worth of money to gold," he said as he slapped the change down onto the bar.

"That's not a problem, friend," Taggart smiled and nudged Caldwell.

"Do you want another drink," the barkeep asked as he hovered the bottle over the glasses.

"Here's money for the bottle and keep the change," Taggart smiled and pulled the bottle from the barkeep's hand. With a quick nodded, Taggart and Caldwell looked for a poker game that seemed a little slow and finally they found one near the back of the saloon, "This looks like our style," Taggart said as he moved closer to the table and watched.

Several cowboys looked up, "What are you lookin' at?" one growled.

Caldwell smiled, "A poker game," the relied.

The cowboy laughed, "We have a real funny one, here," he looked back at his cards while this friends continued to laugh.

Taggart stepped forward and placed the full bottle on the table, "Care if we join you," he ticked his head toward the bottle of booze.

Two cowboys looked at each other, "we don't have any problems with that," one of them said. "Me neither," the first man spoke.

"Good," Taggart smiled and lowered himself into a chair and filled each man's glass. The night was still young.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was getting late and business for the time of years was winding down. It seemed like folks were gathering supplies for the long Kansas winter and once the long shadows were cast across the ground, most people headed home for the night.

Jonas finished with his books and drew his hand across his forehead. "Louie, where are you?" he wondered as he walked back to the storage room to store his books in the safe.

Just as Jonas finished locking the safe, he heard the front door of the store open. The store owner slowly stood, Louie? Where have you been?" she asked as he walked out into the main area of the store. Louie wasn't there, but Matt was.

"Oh, sorry, marshal. I thought you were Louie," he smiled with slight embarrassment.

Matt looked around, "Louie hasn't been back?"

Jonas shook his head no, "I haven't seen him since I let him got this afternoon," Jonas stated.

Matt shifted his jaw in thought. "Hum," he grunted.

"I need his help with this produce," Jonas pointed to the bushel baskets on the front step. Matt nodded, "I'll give you a hand," he said picking up two baskets at a time. Jonas' mouth dropped open, "Marshal, you should only carry one at a time. That's what Doc tells me!" he said as he moved around Matt like an old nursemaid.

Matt set the baskets down, "I'll be fine Jonas," Matt stated. Jonas stood back and watched in awe. "Maybe I should have hired you," he said as Matt sat the last of the bushel baskets down.

"I'm not for hire, Jonas," he said patting the store owner on the shoulder.

"Well, thank you just the same," Jonas smiled weakly. "Now I wonder where Louie is," his voice trailed off.

"I'll have a look around," Matt nodded and left Jonas in his store to finish closing up for the night. Matt stood on the boardwalk and looked up and down the street wondering where Louie Pheeters was.


	6. Chapter 6

Louie Pheeters sat in the horse stall and yawned. He remembered, part way through the day that he still had a bottle stashed away in the livery stable, and seeing how Kitty only allowed him a couple of celebratory drinks, he felt the need for more with the whole day ahead. That was until he fell asleep and awoke again realizing he promised Wilbur Jonas help to close the general store.

Louie scrambled to his feet and quickly moved to the door and out to the boardwalk, "Mister Jonas is going to skin me alive," Pheeters muttered as he quickly walked up the boardwalk toward the store. He could see Jonas out front with a customer as they loaded the buckboard that was hitched out front.

Jonas spotted Louie out of the corner of his eye and as the store owner bid his customer adieu, he turned to Pheeters, "Where have you been, Louie?" Jonas grunted.

Louie stood before Jonas and looked down, "I fell asleep," he said.

"You've been drinking too, haven't you?" Jonas asked with his eyebrows clenched together.

Louie looked up at Jonas' intense eyes, "Just a few drinks," he indicated with his right index finger and thumb. Jonas pursed his lips and turned away, "You best get started with these bushel baskets. I want you to go through them and remove any spoiled produce," the store owner stated as he stepped down into his store.

Louie knew he was in trouble, but thankful that Jonas didn't tear a strip off him in the middle of Front Street. Pheeters pulled on an apron and moved to the first basket of apples where he carefully pawed through the produce looking for apples that were less than fresh. Jonas was finishing up with another customer, so Louie chose not to make small talk.

Louie next moved over to the basket of cabbage and began going through them. By now the customer had left the store and Jonas was finishing up with his books, "Once you are through with that, Louie, you can go for the evening," the store owner stated.

Louie could hear the irritation in the store owner's voice. Again he decided not to engage in conversation, but to just get on with the job and leave.

Louie finished with the cabbage and then the potatoes, "I think that does it," he said, holding a few spoiled items.

"Fine. Put those out back and then you can go. Just be sure to be here first-thing in the morning," Jonas scolded this new part time employee. Louie nodded, "I'll be here. Promise," he said holding his right hand up as if he was swearing on a Bible and forced a smile. Jonas made a face and then shooed Louie out of the store, "Thank you for your help today, Louie," he half smiled. "Get a good night sleep," Jonas called after Pheeters.

Pheeters bundled himself up as best he could, against the cool night air. Jonas watched the man walk down the street toward the livery stable – what Louie called home. Louie looked around Front Street and wondered if he could maybe afford another drink. He pulled the change from his pocket and sorted through. With a smile on his face he now had to look for a place to get a drink, or one that would serve him. He knew Miss Kitty likely wouldn't.

Louie wandered along and turned the corner. There along the alley and a street beyond was the Bull's Head Saloon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonas walked back to the store room and checked the lock and then walked to the lamp near the service counter and blew the flame out. The store owner gathered his coat and hat and moved to the door and blew out the oil lantern that hung on the wall, and then flipped the sing over to read "closed". Jonas pulled on his cat and put his hat one before stepping out onto the boardwalk while pulling the door closed behind him. Jonas fished the keys from his pocket and locked the door.

Jonas turned up the street and almost walked right into Matt Dillon. "Good evening, Jonas," Matt smiled. "Did Louie show up? I looked where I thought he would be for the day," Matt stated.

"I guess you never checked the livery stable then," Jonas quipped while thumbing over his should.

Matt's eyebrows rose, "No, I wouldn't expect him to be there," Matt said hooking his fingers over his belt buckle.

"He was and he was drinking. He said he fell asleep," Jonas sighed and looked down.

Matt tried to smiled, and placed his hand on the store owner's shoulder, "Louie needs work, and you need help. I'll take to him later," he said. Jonas looked up and nodded, "Sure, marshal," he stated before he moved along up the street to get a warm whiskey before heading home for the night.

Matt watched Jonas enter the Long Branch and he shook his head, "Louie, what will we do with you," he half chuckled and decided he'd better make an appearance at the jail. Festus must have wondered what happened to him by now.

Matt continued his way toward the jail house and then paused at the livery stable door. He shook his head, "No, I'm not going to interfere," he said in a low tone before he crossed the street and entered the jail house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louie Pheeters slowly pushed through the doors. The Bull's Head Saloon was the low end of saloons in Dodge, and only now and again did the town character enter the doors - usually when he knew his welcome was slightly worn out at the Long Branch.

Louie entered the establishment and worked his way to the bar. The barkeep moved over to Pheeters, "Ain't seen you in a while," he said with his hands palm down on the bar top.

"I haven't been here in a while," Louie said as he looked around.

"You're a funny man, aren't you?" the barkeep laughed.

"No. I'm serious," Louie stated as he looked back into the glaring eyes of the man behind the bar. "What's your poison?"

Louie fished around again in his pocket and pulled out the coins, including the gold one. "Just one whiskey," he said and counted out the right amount.

The barkeep looked quickly at the coins, "Everyone seems to have gold coins tonight," he said as he grabbed a glass and poured the whiskey.

"Everyone one has gold coins?" Louie looked up at the burly barkeep.

"Yeah. Just don't ask me to make change for it," he growled.

"Oh, I won't," Louie shook his head. "This is my lucky coin!" he smiled.

The barkeep laughed out loud, "Well, good luck. Either you will lose it in a game or drink it way, Louie," he continued to gloat.

Louie's eyebrows furrow, "I'll have none of that," he demanded which caused the barkeep and a few others along the bar to laugh. Louie flexed his jowl muscles and quickly downed the drink, "I'll show you," he said with his voice quivering.

"You do that," Louie!" a man laughed from the end of the bar.

"I'll show you that my lucky gold coin will work!" Louie shouted.

Caldwell and Taggart looked up from their card game. Then they looked at each other, "Gold coin?" Caldwell whispered to Taggart.


	7. Chapter 7

Wilbur Jonas sat with Doc, and Miss Kitty at a table near the back of the Long Branch, "He's a hard worker. I'll give him that," Jonas said of Louie Pheeters, as he sipped on his drink.

Doc nodded and blinked at the store owner, "You know, one in this town, but Louie, knows why he's the way he is. He's intelligent and charming," the doctor stated as he poked at the table top to make his point.

"He's loyal and caring," Kitty added. "I think you'd have to look awfully hard to find that in a person in this day and age," she said while rotating the glass in slow circles in front of her, on the green felt-covered table. Doc nodded in agreement.

"Well, I do need his help," Jonas stated. "That's a given and I'm graceful that Louie is helping me," Jonas looked at his two friends.

"I'm glad to hear that for several reasons," Doc looked at Jonas. "For your own good, and for Louie's," he said swiping his hand across his moustache.

Jonas looked over to the doctor, "There's no way I can lift those bushel baskets, just yet," he said rubbing his still tender side. Doc blinked in acknowledgement and looked over to Kitty.

"Does anyone want a refill?" Kitty asked.

"No thanks. I need to get home," Jonas said as he stood and placed his money on the table. "Maybe next time," he smiled and left the saloon.

"I'm glad, for once Jonas has listened to me," Doc said and sat back looking at his empty glass.

Kitty couldn't help but smirk at the doctor who was indicating in his own way he'd like another drink. Kitty motioned to Sam to bring a bottle and fill the doctor's glass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louie stood outside of the Bull's Head Saloon with the half bottle of whiskey. He bought it with the remainder of the money that Jonas had given him. The barkeep was kind enough to add to the bottle with a few half drank glasses that were left at the bar for one reason or another. It seemed like a win - win offer.

Louie pulled his coat collar tight around his next, "It wasn't nice that he laughed at me. It wasn't nice they all laughed at me because of my gold coin," he muttered and headed toward the livery stable for the night.

Taggart and Caldwell stood at the bar, "Say, did we hear that old rummy say something about a gold coin?" Taggart asked the barkeep.

"Yeah. He said it's his lucky gold coin. He'll be lucky if he doesn't loose it," the barkeep laughed again.

Caldwell nudged Taggart and motioned him to follow him to a slightly less busy place in the saloon. "I told you I lost one," he whispered as he looked from his friend and then the barkeep to be sure he wasn't heard.

Taggart looked around the room, "No one can say it came from us," he stated. "Remember we altered our's," he gently smacked Caldwell's chest with his back hand. "Now let's get us a drink and leave this place," he said.

Caldwell nodded and followed his friend to the bar and order their drinks. Caldwell settled in next to Taggart, "Do you think we otta find that old drunk?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Taggart looked over to his friend, "We will. But not right now," he said in a whisper. "It might look odd if we leave just after him. Remember we traded in a few gold pieces ourselves," he cautioned. Caldwell understood and looked around, "I just hope he doesn't do something stupid before we get to him," he said to Taggart.

"When we find the old man, he won't have much to say afterwards," Taggart stated in a low voice. "We'll make sure that there is no evidence of that old miner's murder is connected with us here in Dodge," Taggart's voice was low and calculated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louie Pheeters walked along the back alley and then reached Front Street just as Wilbur Jonas was making his way home from the Long Branch Saloon. The store owner paused, "Louie?" as he strained his eyes into the darkness.

Louie stuffed the bottle into his coat and emerged from the shadows, "Mister Jonas?" he smiled.

Jonas looked Louie over, "You seem upset. Are you all right?" he asked with concern.

Pheeters nodded, "I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about," he smiled weakly. "I'll see you in the morning, Jonas," he said as he turned away and continued his walk to the stable.

Jonas stood and watched. He felt something was wrong, but couldn't put his finger on it. The store owner shook his had as he tried to figure out was wrong with Louie, but he gave up as he approached his home. It wasn't for the lake of caring, it was just the fact the reason could be anything under the stars and he figured that if Louie wanted to share it, he would have. Jonas decided that he'd give Louie time and that hopefully Pheeters would tell him what was bothering him - but that would wait until the morning. Jonas opened the front door of his house and was greeted warmly by Ellen Jonas.

Louie reached the stable and opened the side door and entered. Hank had already cleaned the stalls and the hay was fresh and sweet smelling. Louie drew a deep breath and walked back to the little room where Festus Haggen often slept. The deputy wasn't home that night, so Louie took advantage of sleeping on his cot. At least until Festus arrived, which was likely later in the night.

Louie pulled the bottle out from under his coat and stared at it while he held it in his weathered hands. He studied the half-filled bottle before he pulled the cork from the top and took a long drink. Pheeters sighed as the heat from the whiskey hit his stomach. Louie pushed the cork back into the mouth of the bottle and then laid back on the cot. His heavy eyelids slowly closed and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

It wasn't to be a restful night for Louie, as the heckling he received at the Bull's Head still echoed through his mind. The laughing seemed all too familiar and something drew him back in time. Louie stirred on the coat as the memories of his home with his wife and son flooded into his brain.

Louie could see himself in the study of his house. His wife, Betty, in the kitchen area happily baking bread while Daniel was outside chopping wood. It was 1861 in Missouri and the Civil War was looming closer with every day. Being an older man, Louie decided not to enlist, and figured that the strife would pass in a year. He never thought that anyone would harm his family.

Louie rolled on the cot, as he could still hear the laughing and taunting, he began breathing heavy and sweating. "Leave us along," he muttered. "Go away," he said louder as he continued thrash around on the cot.

The sound of a gun jolted Louie awake, "Betty! Daniel!" he gasped and panted. Sweat poured down his brow as he looked around. "Betty? Daniel?" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt and Festus marched out onto Front Street to find out what the ruckus was all about. Bill Hayton stood wobbling in the middle of the street with his six-shooter pulled. He waved the firearm over his head while drinking down what was left in the bottle he clenched in his left hand. Festus rushed forward and snatched the gun from Hayton's hand, "What's all this hoo-ra about?" the deputy asked.

Bill Hayton looked at Festus as if he'd just cut his arm off, "Hey! Why ja do that?" the farmer slurred.

"I asked you a question," Festus growled with matt now standing next to him.

Hayton belched and looked at the two lawmen, "I'm just celebrating," he stated as he wobbled some more on his feet.

"You'll finish your celebration in jail," Matt said as he clamped his hand around Hayton's upper arm and pulled him toward the jail. Festus pulled the empty bottle free from Hayton's hand.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" Hayton argued as Matt led him to the jail house.

"You fired your gun for no reason, for one," Matt stated. "And the fact that you are drunk in a public space is another," the marshal continued.

"Pshaw!" Hayton grumbled and waved his free hand at Matt in a brushing motion. Matt frowned and pulled Hayton along the street and as they got closer to the jail, Bill Hayton put up more of a struggle, "I'm not sending my night in your damn cold jail!" he yelled at Matt as his voice echoed up the quiet street.

Matt grew angrier, "We're going to do this the easy way, or the hard way," he stated in a calculated and cold voice as he pulled Hayton to a stop and swung him toward around. Once Matt had the farmer's attention, "Either you are going to walk through that door," he pointed to the jail house door, "or I will drag you through," the marshal warned. Hayton's shoulders sagged, "Have it your way," he grumbled and walked with Matt to the jail house without further incident.

Louie Pheeters remained laying on the cot in the little room within the livery stable. His heart was still pounding from the dream he had and from being awakened by the report of the gun.

Louie looked around the small room but could hardly see anything due to the dying flame on the oil lantern that hung on the peg on the wall near the door. Pheeters gulped as he tried to ascertain whether he was still dreaming or not, for he couldn't get the fresh images of his wife and son out of his head. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he'd gone back in time as everything seemed so real.

Louie slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked around the little room, "This isn't my home," he said in a hushed voice. "I don't live here," he said as he tried to stand, but his legs were weak and his head still spun from the alcohol.

"I need to find Betty and Daniel. They need me," he said as he looked down at the empty bottle in his hands before he purposely dropped it to the hay floor. Louie staggered to the door and pulled it open. To his surprise, the air was much cooler on the other side of the door. Louie shivered and stepped out into the stable and pulled the collar of his coat tight around his neck and throat. He carefully moved along, and was still uncertain of his bearings.

Ed Taggart and Derek Caldwell had watched the marshal and deputy take the rowdy man into custody, "He's gonna have quite the head in the morning," Caldwell laughed. It was then that Caldwell saw Louie out of the corner of his eye, "Looky there," he nudged Taggart.

Taggart looked at Caldwell and then over to where his friend was staring, "Looks like his luck has just run out," Taggart stated and patted Caldwell on the shoulder to follow him up the street to the door over the stable.

Louie leaned on the door jam and peeled himself off as he decided to try and cross the street to see Festus and Matt, however, Caldwell and Taggart intercepted and hooked their arms under Louie's and pulled him back into the darkened stable. "Hey, let me go," Louie said in a flustered voice as he began to realize his situation wasn't improving.

"Shut up you old rummy," Caldwell growled as the two men pushed Louie to the floor.

Pheeters looked up at what were only silhouettes, "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked and struggled to his feet.

"You were in the Bull's Head Saloon tonight," Taggart stated. Louie nodded and looked around frantically as he sensed impending danger.

Caldwell stepped closer, "You told the barkeep you had a gold coin," he said. "I can't imagine someone like you owning a gold coin," Caldwell reached out and ran his right hand over the lapel of Louie's tattered coat. "Where did you get it?"

Louie swallowed deeply, "I found it. It's my lucky coin," he stated and stared at the two silhouetted figures. His eyes were reds and moist with fear. "Leave me be," Louie's voice warbled.

Taggart shook his head no, "You have something of our's and we need it bad," he said to Louie as he stepped forward. Louie took a few steps backward and he was visibly shaking from the cold and fear, "I'll yell for the marshal," Louie warned.

Taggart and Caldwell looked at each other and decided that they could risk Louie yelling. Caldwell lunged out and struck Louie hard across the chin, sending Pheeters back into a barrel. Both men moved quickly to finish him off and get their coin.

Within a few minutes, Louie lay motionless in the hay. Taggart and Caldwell frantically searched though his pockets until they found the gold coin, "I have it!" Taggart smiled. "Let's get out of here," he slapped Caldwell across the upper arm and the two cowboys quickly headed to the door of the stable. Caldwell pocked his head out the door and looked up and down the street, "Come on, before we're seen," he clipped Taggart and the two men fled the stable.


	9. Chapter 9

Louie rolled over onto his back. He had no idea how long he lay in the hay unconscious, but he knew it had to have been some time, because he was freezing. Slowly he opened his right eye, but for some reason his left eye wouldn't open. Pheeters lifted his left hand to his eye and felt the warm sticky congealing blood that covered most of the left side of his face. He could then feel the gash above his left eye.

Louie slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position and got his bearings as he knew he needed to get help, but he wasn't sure if he could make it to Doc's office in the condition that he was in. Louie used the hay bales and stall walls to aid him to his feet. He groaned as a pain ran through his right side. Carefully he made his way across the livery stable to the door.

Louie's open eye was blurry likely due to the alcohol and the beating he just received, but it was a mute point right now. He could see the faint light of the oil lamp in the jail house across Front Street. His feet felt like lead weights as he moved out of the stable and cross the street.

Louie made his way up onto the boardwalk before he stumbled to the door. Matt heard the noise outside and shook his head, "Sounds like Louie's having another bad night," he said to his deputy, Festus.

Haggen stood and opened the door and at first didn't see anyone. He was almost ready to shut the door again when Louie moaned at his feet. "Louie?" Festus reached down to help his friend to his feet, "You know Matthew has told you that you can stay at Ma's boarding house on nights like this," he scolded Pheeters not knowing his condition, until he had Louie on his feet.

Festus' eyes opened wide, "Matthew!"

Matt quickly stood up from behind his desk and moved to help Festus with Louie, "Let's get him to the cot," Matt suggested. Louie groaned.

"What happened to you, Louie?" Festus asked.

Louie rolled his head sideways and looked at the hill man, "They beat me up and took my lucky coin," he mumbled. Festus looked over to Matt as they lowered Pheeters to the cot.

"Go and get Doc," Matt ordered Festus. Festus nodded and then paused and took another look at Louie, "Wait til I get my hands on the fellas that did that," he growled and turned to the door, grabbing his coat off the hook.

Matt pulled a chair over next to the cot and sat down, "Louie?" he asked in a hushed voice. Louie slowly looked up at Matt. "Who did this to you?" Matt asked.

Louie's eyes watered, "I couldn't see them, marshal. It was dark," he stated. Matt pursed his lips and gently squeezed Louie's shoulder, "Festus has gone for Doc," Matt tried to smile. Louie gently nodded.

Festus charged up the street. His spurs could be heard up and down the quiet street. It was close to midnight, and very few people were out and about, and the ones that were stood and watched the deputy as he charged up the wooden staircase to Doc's office. Festus rapped on the door, "Doc!" Festus yelled at the door.

Doc's eyes fluttered open and he waited to make sure he wasn't hearing things, before he had to leave the warmth of his bed. He heard his name again and more pounding at the door. Doc sat up and pushed his feet into his slippers while he ran his right hand down over his face to try and wake himself up. Again Festus pounded on the door, "I'm coming," Doc grumbled as he picked up the oil lamp and turned up the flame a little more.

Festus could hear the doctor and waited. Doc finally unlocked the office door, "Festus? What are you doing here! What's all this commotion about in the middle of the night?"

Festus stepped into the doctor's office and looked at Doc, "We need you at the jail," Festus said in a panicked tone.

Doc scowled at the deputy, "Bill Hayton finally shot someone, didn't he?" Doc said as he sat the oil lamp down on his desk so that he could get dressed.

Festus shook his head no, "No. It's Louie," Festus said.

Doc stopped what he was doing and shot a look over his shoulder to Festus. "Louie?" he said straightening himself. "What happened to Louie?" Doc looked Festus in the eyes.

"He's been beat up really badly," Festus said with his voice filled with sorrow.

Doc quickly pulled on his trousers under his long nightshirt, "What happened?" he asked as he continued to dress.

Festus shook his head, "I don't know. Matthew's with him now," the hill man explained.

Doc was ready within a few minutes and grabbed his medical bag while placing his hat on his head. He didn't bother with his coat, "Lead the way," he said to the deputy. Both men stepped out onto the landing, Doc pulled the door closed before they began to descend the stairs where they were met with Kitty Russell and Sam Noonan, "We were told there's been trouble," Kitty stated.

Doc ticked his head, "There has been," he said as he moved along the boardwalk toward the jail house. Kitty looked up at Sam and the two followed along behind Doc and Festus. Festus looked at Kitty, "It ain't Matthew, Miss Kitty," he said in a caring voice. Kitty was slightly relieved but she still wondered what was happening.

The small group reached the jail house and quickly entered the room. Doc ordered Festus to get more wood on the fire in the little stove. Matt quickly stood and back out of Doc's way and the physician sat down in the chair. Doc fished his eye glasses from their case and quickly put the arms over his ears so he could better look at Louie Pheeters.

The doctor gently rolled Louie's head toward him as he examined the gash above Pheeters' left eye. Doc shook his head in disgust. "Has Louie complained of any other pains?" he looked up to Matt as Doc gently ran his hand up under Louie's shirt and vest.

Matt shook his head no, "He hasn't really been coherent at all," the marshal stated.

"Poor Louie," Kitty whispered.

"I think he might have one or two broken ribs," Doc said looking back at the town drunk, and loyal friend. "Whoever beat him, did a good job at it," Doc stated as he pulled a bottle of antiseptic from his black leather medical bag.

"Is he going to all right?" Kitty asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

Doc looked up at the saloon owner. "He's in rough, Kitty. Right now he's chilled to the bone. God knows how long he's been out in the weather," he sighed and began cleaning the gash. Louie didn't make a sound. Doc shook his head ever so slightly, "I can't understand why anyone would want to hurt him like this," Doc said in a hushed voice.

Festus heard the doctor, "Matthew? Didn't Louie say some thing about a lucky coin?" The deputy asked from across the room.

"Some lucky coin," Kitty stated.

Matt nodded, "I'm not sure what he was referring too, but I think you're right Festus."

Doc looked over to the two lawmen, "Well, it's going to be some time before he tells you anything about it," Doc then looked back at Pheeters.

"Yeah. And whoever is responsible, could very well be long gone now," Matt sighed.

"That's if there was a lucky coin," Kitty stated. "You know how Louie can get some notions after he's been drinking," she reminded the men.

Matt pursed his lips and nodded, "Yeah, I know."


	10. Chapter 10

Derek Caldwell and Ed Taggart entered the Double Duce and saddled up to the bar, "Are there any rooms available?" Taggart asked.

"With or without company?" the barkeep asked as he leaned over the bar top.

"Without," Taggart asked. "We've got some business to attend to," he thumbed over to Caldwell who was busy looking around the saloon. Caldwell's attention finally came back to the conversation.

The barkeep ticked his head toward the end of the bar, "Talk to Wilson. He'll set you up with the room," he said and continued on with the glass he was drying.

Taggart pushed off from the bar and gently swatted Caldwell across the upper arm, "Come on," he grunted. Caldwell followed along as Taggart slowly walked along the bar to talk to Wilson.

Wilson was leaning on the counter, with his fist pressed into his cheek. His eyes were closed, and his head bobbed slightly as he fought off the notion of sleep. Taggart stopped in front of the clerk and cleared his throat.

Wilson's eyes popped opened and he straightened up, "Oh, hi," he mumbled with slight confusion

.

"We want a room," Taggart said.

"Just one?" Wilson yawned.

Taggart and Caldwell nodded, "We've got some business to discuss," Taggart stated matter-of-factly.

Wilson puckered his lips in thought before he pulled the key for room 27 off the little peg behind him. He turned the ledger around and handed Taggart the quill pen, "Names and date," he pointed to the page.

Taggart took the pen and scrawled his name and Caldwell's across the page and then completed it with the date. He accentuated the period with a poke of the quill-pen onto the page.

"That'll be two dollars for starters," Wilson stated as he placed the key on the ledger.

Caldwell fished one of the battered coins out of his pocket and placed it down next to the key. Wilson picked it up and looked at it. "Planning to stay awhile?" has asked about the gold coin.

"Just give us the money," Taggart said.

Wilson twisted his mouth, "Yeah, sure," he grumbled as he opened the cash register and gathered the change and then handed it to Taggart who was waiting with this hand out. Wilson plopped the money into the open palm and watched the two men head to the stairs, "Up the second flight and to the left," the clerk said. Neither Taggart nor Caldwell acknowledged what Wilson said.

"Breakfast is extra, as if you care," Wilson muttered and when back to his nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus and Matt had gently placed Louie Pheeters on Doc's examination table. The physician continued to shake his head as the tried to understand why anyone would bet Louie the way they did. Doc looked up at Matt, "I think they tried to kill him. They beat him up really badly. Several broken ribs and that gash over his eye. He's lucky he didn't bleed to death," he stated.

"If he didn't die from the beating, he surely would have died from exposure," Matt stated. "We're lucky that Louie had the strength and sense enough to make his way over to the jail," he said. Doc nodded in agreement.

"I jist wish Louie would jist tell us who done this to him," Festus said as he fidgeted at the door while kicking at the floor with his toe. Everyone in Dodge knew that the hill man and the town drunk and a deeply forged friendship which was likely based on the same values and similar financial situations. There was one or two occasions that Festus stuck his neck out for Louie, and he knew Pheeters would do the same in a heartbeat.

Matt looked over his shoulder, "He said it was too dark," the marshal stated.

"I'm sure that Louie will be able to tell us more, when he can," Doc sighed as he finished suturing the wound over Pheeters' left eye. Louie groaned. Doc placed the needle and suture thread into a basin and slowly removed his eyeglasses, "What was that he said about a lucky coin?" Doc asked as he placed his glasses back into their metal case he kept in his vest pocket. "I can't remember the last time Louie had any of his own money," the doctor said with a tick of his head. His eyelids fluttered as they did when he was trying to come up with some sort of answer.

Matt shrugged, "It's a mystery to me too, Doc. But believe me, I'm going to get to the bottom of this," Matt stated.

Festus stepped forward, "Maybe if we got some lanterns we could track Louie's steps back to where he cane from," the hill man's eyebrows lifted in thought.

Doc looked over to the deputy, "That's not a bad idea, Festus. You might as well try, because there's little you can do otherwise with Louie out cold the way he is," Doc smiled slightly as he pulled a grey wool blanket up under Louie's chin.

Matt nodded, "Get yourself some sleep," he said.

Doc nodded and followed the two lawmen to the door. His right hand reached for the knob. "And lock this behind us," Matt cautioned.

"You don't think they'll be back, do you?" Doc's eyes widened slightly.

Matt stopped and looked back to Louie before his gaze returned to Doc, "I don't know who they are. I don't even know if they are still around. The last thing I need is for you to get hurt too," Matt said in a hushed voice.

Doc nodded and swallowed, "Watch out for yourselves," he said as he opened the door and let the men out.

"We will, Doc. I'll see you in a few hours," Matt said and Doc closed the door and turned the lock.

"This is insanity," Doc said to himself. "I hope Festus and Matt come up with something," he said as he put another log on the fire in the little stove next to the door.

Louie had entered into a deep sleep. The warmth of the room eased his pain physically, however what was going through is mind was sheer torture. He was back at his house and he watched Southern soldiers march through his land. Sure, he lived in the sought, but he didn't want anything to do with the waging war. The men who marched through his property were hungry and angry as they had just retreated from another lost battle. The war wasn't going well for the Confederates.

Louie's mind jumped all over the place as he tried to put the pieces of his past together. Many of which he chose to forget and now they were coming back to haunt him. Pheeters was restless and Doc tried to calm him, "Easy, Louie. Your safe now," Doc stated.


	11. Chapter 11

Ed Taggart flopped down onto the bed causing the mattress to bounce. He pulled his legs up over the side and laid back folding his arms behind his head and crossing his feet, "I'm bushed," he muttered.

"Yeah, me too," Derek Caldwell stated as he moved to the window and looked out of the sleeping city of Dodge.

"I didn't like the way that clerk looked at that gold coin. Was it one of the messed up ones?" Taggart asked as he rolled his head sideways.

Caldwell nodded, "I made sure of that," he said.

"What if the old coot gets it into his head to question the coin?" Taggart asked.

Caldwell shrugged, "I guess we come up with a story how we found them," he said.

Taggart laughed, "Yeah. Everyone finds gold coins laying around."

Caldwell looked back to his partner, "I think we've got enough other money to see us through a day or so," he said. "Seeing how we've been spending the gold, we just can't run out of town. People will put two and two together and that marshal is pretty clever," he said. "I suggest we just go on about our business like we know nothing," he said.

"Yeah, that's probably sage advice," Taggart added. "We'd just better lay low for the time being," he yawned.

"And if ole Wilson, downstairs, starts to talk, then I suggest we have a meeting with him like that dead old rummy we just left in the livery stable," Caldwell said while balling up his right hand into a fist and smashing it into his left palm. Taggart smiled and nodded.

"I bet that marshal will be running around like a chicken with its head chopped off, once someone finds that old drunk dead in the stable," he chortled.

"Well as long as no one can connect us with that, we'll be clear, and I can't see how anyone can," Caldwell smiled as he lowered himself into the big wingback chair and placed his boots up on the ottoman in front. He then pulled a quilted blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over his chest, "Taggart. Blow out that lamp," he sighed.

Ed Taggart rolled sideways and cupped his hand around the top of the glass globe and gave a quick puff, which extinguished the flame. Just the smell of lamp oil lingered in the air.

Taggart rolled back onto his back and pulled some blankets over himself from the bed. His eyelid slip shut and he sighed again before slipping into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc walked over to the little wood stove by the office door and opened the stove door. He didn't speak as he put another log onto the fire and closed the door with a squeak. He straightened and arched his back.

Matt stood and walked over to the doctor, "I think you have everything under control," he tried to reassure Doc.

Doc looked up at matt, "It sure doesn't feel like it," he said as he eyes gazed past the marshal and looked at Louie on the examination table. "I hope like hell you catch the cowards that did this," he growled.

Matt nodded, "Believe me, I'll do everything I can in my power to catch those responsible," he stated in a cold tone. Doc knew that Matt was as angry, if not more than he was. Matt moved to the door, "I'll be back later," Matt said as he opened the door and left the doctor's office. As always, Doc was concerned that Matt would overstep his authority and get himself into trouble, or worse, hurt.

Doc ticked his head and walked back over to the examination table and adjusted the blanket up under Louie's chin. "I sure hope you are able to help Matt find whoever did this to you," he sighed.

Doc turned and lowered himself onto his chair at his desk, where he would remain the rest of the night to keep a vigil over his friend. Doc leaned back in his chair and placed his elbow on the desk and rested his cheek on his balled up hand. He too was dreadfully tired, and the fought of the need to sleep as long as he could. Slowly the doctor's eyelids closed and he entered into a slumber.

Louie's mind had once again taken him back to his homestead and his family. Again he saw his wife talking to some of the soldiers, while others examined the bounties of the garden. Louie didn't mind if they helped themselves as long as they left soon. He didn't want anyone to associate his family with the Confederate army – or the Union for that matter. The war, he was a nuance and he thought that there was a better way to resolve the conflict.

Again, as if time changed in a blink, Louie was looking for his wife and son. After all they were there just moments before. Or were they moments, or hours, or even seconds? Louie tossed slightly as the images kept coming.

Doc was sound asleep and didn't hear Louie groan and call for Betty and Daniel. Pheeters tossed slightly again as images of the soldiers getting angry at the family for not joining their cause. Louie remembered asking the men to leave his property, but they refused and became more belligerent and demanded more food. How did this escalate into a fight for his own personal morals he tried to fathom.

"Take what food you want, but leave here now," Louie said to one soldier.

"We'll take what we want alright," another soldier laugh and eyed Betty as she stood in the doorway of the house with several loaves of fleshly baked bread.

Louie didn't like the look in the man's face, "Leave here now," he ordered.

One of the Confederate soldiers moved to Louie's side, "You best do as he says, old man," he sneered while grabbing Louie tightly by the upper arm.

"I have no quarrels with you! Just take what you want and leave," Louie firmly said as he struggled to free his arm.

Another soldier stepped forward, "I think we've had enough of you," he said rasing his rifle and striking Louie in hard in the ribs causing his to double over and drop to his knees. He knew that several ribs were broken. Louie groaned as he looked up. Several men began to manhandle his wife and Daniel tried to intervene. Louie was slowly losing consciences as he heard a gun fire, "Betty? Daniel?" he called out before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt opened the door into the jail house and stepped down, closing the door quietly behind him. His deputy, Festus, was sleeping in one of the wooden chairs which he had tilted back to the brick wall. Festus' feet were propped up on the other chair and a gentle snore slipped past his lips under his hat he had pulled down over his face. He had his hands clasped together over his chest.

Despite being quiet, Matt knew that the hill man knew he was in the room even though he was deeply asleep. Matt walked to the wood stove and placed another log onto the fire.

Matt then walked to the wooden door that separated the office from the holding cells. Festus left the door slightly ajar so that some heat could filter into the area. Bill Hayton was sound a sleep as well, except that his snore was much louder than Festus'. Matt made a face as he then made his way over to the cot and sat down, "This should be interesting," he muttered to himself as he looked over to Festus and then back toward Hayton's snore.

Matt grabbed a blanket and laid down with the sheet over his shoulder. He then pulled the pillow up over his ear with hopes that being as tired as he was would soon fall asleep and not be bothered by the duet of snores. Matt sighed as he tried to figure out what happened to Louie Pheeters. Slowly Matt began to drift into a restless slumber.

Doc had cross his forearms on his desk and rested his head on them. The doctor was often found sleeping in the manner as he stayed with his patient. The sleeping position was likely the cause of the doctor's back ache, but it's the only way he'd have it. He knew the person who was on the examination table required his care, whether they were on the right side of the law or not – it was the Hippocratic Oath he took that guided his work.

Louie stirred slightly and Doc lifted his head, "Louie?" he spoke quietly as he stood and looked down at his friend.

Louie slowly opened his eyes and a look of panic washed across his face. Doc placed his hands gently on Louie's shoulders to stop him from squirming, "Easy does it, Louie," Doc spoke clearly and with care.

Pheeters looked up at Doc, "What happened, Doc?"

Doc smiled, "I was hoping you could tell me," he said pulling his hands away from Louie.

Louie frowned and thought for a moment, "They took my lucky coin," he whispered.

Doc nodded and rested his hands on the edge of the examination table. "Why don't you tell me about it, Louie," Doc blinked.

"It was dark and I was in the livery stable. I heard a gun shot and I thought it was," Louie's voice broke as he was forced again to relive the events that tore his family from him. Tears welt up in his eyes. Doc wasn't going to force Louie into telling what was lying under the surface. He figured that if Louie wanted him to know, he'd tell him.

Doc nodded, "Take your time," he said in a hushed voice.

"I was sleeping in Festus' room, and I heard the gun," he said trying to remember. "I wondered what was happening. That when they came in and took my lucky coin," Louie said. There was anger in his voice.

"Lucky coin?" Doc's eyes narrowed as he asked Louie what on earth he was talking about.

Louie nodded slowly. "I found it on the boardwalk. I knew it was going to be lucky," he said.

Doc chuckled slightly and then drew his right hand across his moustache, "I wouldn't call it lucky to look at you," he said looking down at the bruises on Louie's face.

Louie frowned slightly, "I was going to do something nice with that coin," he said as sadness flooded into his emotions.

Doc again was leaning on the edge of the examination table, "That must have been some coin," he said. "Why would anyone want to take your coin?" Doc pushed further for answers.

Louie shook his head slightly, "I don't know. I don't even know who they are," he whispered.

Doc nodded and gently patted Louie's shoulder, "Don't worry about it right now. I want you to get some more rest," he smiled. Louie's eyes slide closed.

Doc sighed as he pulled the sheet further up under Louie's chin. He doctor then walked over to the wood stove and placed another log into the fire. It was almost dawn outside and the grey of night was lifting. Doc pulled sheer back from the window and looked out to the Long Branch and to Front Street.

The doctor moved back into the room and stuffed his hands deeply into his trouser pockets. He ticked his head while he studied Louie's calm face. Doc turned to the door and pulled his winter coat off the hook and then his black felt hat, which he placed on his head. He then pulled on the coat and opened the door. A billow of white frost met him as he quickly stepped through and closed the door.

Doc adjusted his coat collar as he made his way down the stairs. He was just about to head across the alley for a coffee with Kitty Russell when he was stopped by Wilbur Jonas, "Doc. Have you seen Louie this morning? He promised that he'd be here first thing this morning," Jonas grunted as he placed a shovel into the barrel in front of his store. "So far this isn't working out the way I had envisioned," the store owner continued to grumble while holding his sore side.

Doc's eyes narrowed as he looked Jonas in the eyes, "Yes. I've seen Louie. He's up in my office," Doc motioned with a tick of his head.

"He hasn't been out all night drinking, has he? I told him yesterday that I'd have none of that. I don't mind a few drinks, but if you are working for me, I except you to be on time," Jonas stated with growing frustration.

Doc shook his head, "No. He wasn't out all night drinking," Doc said curtly. "In fact, I've been patching him up," the physician continued.

"Patching him up?" Jonas asked as his mouth slowly dropped open. "What happened?" the store owner took a step closer to Doc.

"Patching him, that's what I said. Some one or some ones beat him up last night and they did a good job at it," Doc growled as he drew his hand across his moustache.

Jonas swallowed, "How is he, Doc," he asked with concern.

"He's in a bad way, but I think he'll be fine. Don't expect him to be working for you for a while," Doc stated. "Between the two of you and your bibs, I should become a professional rib wrapper," Doc grunted. Jonas made a face, "That's funny, Doc," he flatly said.

"I'm sorry Jonas. It's been a long night," Doc stated.

"Has Matt found out who, er what happened?" Jonas asked.

Doc shook his head no, "Louie only came to just a few minutes ago. He keeps talking about a lucky coin," Doc said. The doctor looked up at Jonas, "Did he ever mention any coin to you?"

Jonas shook his head no, "I gave him some money to get some food," Jonas stated as his silver eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"No," Doc said as he looked to the ground, "Louie said he found this one."

"Well, I'll do anything that will help," Jonas stated.

Doc looked up again to the store owner, "Good. The first thing you are going to do is get either Burke or Sam help you move these things," Doc waved his hand around at the produce baskets. Jonas was about to say something but Doc cut him off, "I don't need two patients to look after," he grunted and turned away leaving Jonas standing on the boardwalk, speechless.


	13. Chapter 13

Bill Hayton sat on the cot in the back holding cell, "Hey! It's cold in here!" he bellowed as he shivered in the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders.

Festus held a coffee cup in one hand and the pot in the other, "Stop yer hoo-rawing," shouted back. "Ifin you had yer brains about you last night, you wouldn't be in there," he growled as he place both the cup and pot down on the safe behind him and walked to the cell.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Hayton argued.

"I'd like to see how you are going explain that to Martha," Festus wagged his finger through the iron bars. "She's likely to skin you with a butter knife," Festus muttered as he sorted through the ring of keys and unlocked the iron door.

Hayton stood with the blanket still wrapped over his shoulders. He scowled at Festus as he side-stepped the deputy and walked out into the main office. Matt stood at his desk with his arms folded across his chest. Hayton stopped in front of the marshal, "What?' he grunted.

Matt slowly picked up Bill Hayton's gun and handed it to the farmer, "Next time, leave your gun at home and don't drink so much," Matt said sternly. Hayton snatched the holster from Matt's hand and tucked it under his arm.

Festus pulled the grey wool blanket off the farmer. Again Hayton glared at the hill man. "Here's yer coat," Festus thrust the coat into Hayton's chest. "You'll need it. It's cold out thar," he growled.

"If it's anything like that damn holding cell, I know its cold out there," Hayton said and he pulled on his coat and yanked open the front door.

Festus' eyebrows rose up, "He's in a fin state," he said as he strolled over to the coffee pot and his cup.

"He's always in a state," Matt said as he walked over to the coat rack and picked up his coat. "I'm going over to see Kitty," he said. Festus obviously didn't pay attention to Matt as he began to ask a question and realized that the marshal had left minutes before. Festus merely shrugged and went back to his coffee.

Matt walked briskly across Front Street and stepped up onto the boardwalk near Jonas' general store. Jonas was busy with Nathan Burke as the shipping clerk argued with the store owner about moving several barrels out front, "Why don't you just leave them inside? You'll only have to move them again," Burke whined.

"There's not enough room inside with them in here," Jonas stated. "It's a very busy time of year," he continued.

Matt stopped for a brief moment and watched, "Burke. Just help Jonas will you," the marshal stated. Burke's shoulders slumped, "Yeah, sure, marshal," he mumbled.

Jonas walked over to Matt, "Thank you. Sometimes I swear he argues just for the sake of it," Jonas watched Burke with a barrel - the whole time the shipping clerk grumbled under his breath.

"It's his way," Matt said and began to leave when Jonas stopped him, "Marshal. Have you caught the men who beat up Louie?" the store owner asked.

"How'd you find out about that?" Matt questioned Jonas.

"I was talking to Doc, earlier. I just can't believe it," Jonas shook his head. "Beaten up for a coin," he sighed.

"Doc mentioned the coin?" Matt further questioned.

Jonas nodded, "He didn't say much more than that," Jonas indicated. "I sure hope you get to the bottom of this. It's awful," Jonas stated.

Matt took Jonas aside, "Don't tell anyone about this," he said in a hushed voice. "I'm not sure if whoever attacked Louie meant to leave him for dead, and until I get my hands on them, that's they way it has to seem to be," he stated. Jonas nodded, "I won't say a word, Matt," he blinked.

"Good," Matt smiled slightly and assured the store owner he would e doing everything in his power to find the ones responsible and bring them to justice. Matt turned and walked across the alley toward the Long Branch Saloon where he found Doc and Kitty sitting at the back table.

The tall marshal slowly walked to the table. His few hours of sleep were just enough to keep him going for the rest of the day, "Kitty. Doc," he smiled as he eased himself into the chair next to Kitty.

"You look terrible," Kitty stated.

"It wasn't due to the 'beauty sleep' I tried to get over at the jail house," Matt snorted.

Kitty chuckled and poured Matt a coffee, "Doc's been telling me about Louie," she said looking up as she passed the cup over to Matt.

"I need you both to keep this under your hats," Matt said as he sipped on his coffee.

"Oh?" Doc looked across the table. "You think there's going to be trouble?"

"I don't know," Matt said as he placed his cup on the green felt-covered table. "But I do know, that I want Louie protected. I think he's still in a lot of danger."

"You don't think that whoever beat him up would try again, do you?" Kitty asked quietly.

Matt shrugged, "It seems to me, whoever beat Louie up, meant to leave him for dead," Matt stated.

Doc looked over to Kitty and then Matt, "That's despicable," he stated.

Kitty frowned, "Poor Louie," she sighed. "What did he do to deserve this?"

Matt took another sip of his coffee, "That's I aim to find out," his eyes shifted to the doctor. "Jonas said you mentioned the coin to him. Did Louie say anything more about it?"

Doc shook his head no, "Not really. He said he found it on the boardwalk and that he was going to do something special with it," Doc said.

"Special?" Matt asked.

Doc further shook his head, "I don't know what Louie meant by it either, Matt."

Matt twisted is mouth in thought, "It had to be pretty special for Louie to feel it was worth doing something special with," he reasoned.

"What's that mean?" Kitty leaned forward to ask.

"Louie never has money and you know it. For him to find a coin and claim it to be a 'lucky coin', there have had to have something special about it. Otherwise, he'd be in here or elsewhere spending it," Matt stated.

Doc nodded, "Matt's got a point," he said looking toward the saloon owner.

Matt finished his coffee and stood up.

"Matt. Be careful," Kitty said.

"Yes. For heaven's sakes, I don't need you up in my office too," Doc chirped.

Matt made a face, "I don't even know where to begin until Louie comes to," Matt stated. "I'll see you later. Doc. Let me know when I can talk to Louie," he said and Doc nodded.

Matt turned and began toward the front doors of the saloon when Wilbur Jonas abruptly popped through, "Marshal, look at this," he held his palm open to expose one of the battered gold coins.

Matt plucked the coin up and looked at it closely, "Where did you get this?" his eyes shifted to Jonas.

"One of the cowboys came in to buy some things..." Jonas stammered.

"Do you know who it was?" Matt asked.

Jonas shook his head no, "But I'd recognize him," the store owner stated.


	14. Chapter 14

Ed Taggart swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. He stretched his arms wide out to his sides and yawned. He let his arms drop to the bed next to him as he looked back over his shoulder to Derek Caldwell who remained in the upholstered armchair – asleep.

Taggart ran his right hand down over his face and smack his lips as he reached over and poured himself a glass of water. He drank it back quickly.

Caldwell stirred slightly and shifted in the chair. It wasn't until Taggart kicked him in the sole of his boot, "Wake up," Taggart said. Caldwell groaned, "Pick on someone your own size," he muttered.

"Get up. I want to get something to eat, and not here," Taggart stated.

Caldwell rolled his head toward his friend, "Where are you thinking, then?" he asked.

"I don't care if we even get a loaf of bread at a general store. I don't think we should spend anymore time here than we need too. It's best if we move around," Taggart said.

"You're likely right about that," Caldwell yawned as he pulled the blanket off his chest and flung it toward the bed. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet and looked out the window.

"I saw a general store a few streets over that might have something. It looked like the kind of place to loose one's identity," Taggart said referring to Clab Chummer's general store.

Caldwell walked to the door of the hotel room, "I know the one you mean," he smiled and pulled the door open. Taggart followed him out into the hall, "We'll stay one more night. By tomorrow the horses will be good and rested and full of oats," he smiled and patted Caldwell hard on the shoulder. The two men laughed as they walked along the hallway to the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Jonas stood next to Harry Bodkin's desk. The banker was studying the coin with a magnifying glass. "Hum," Bodkin murmured.

Matt leaned onto Bodkin's desk, "What do you think, Harry?" he asked in a low voice.

Bodkin looked up from what he was doing, "This has been recently altered," he said.

"Oh?" Matt said. Jonas looked back and forth from the banker to the marshal.

"There's no wear on the surface and there's no grim in the cracks. This was recently done," Bodkin stated.

"I knew there was something wrong with it the second I saw it!" Jonas said in a raised and excited voice as he poking his right index finger onto Bodkin's desk. "I just knew it," he said with a straightened back as he was proud of himself.

"Well, I'm glad you brought it to my attention, Jonas," Matt said trying to appease the store owner. Jonas nodded.

Bodkin stood up and handed the coin back to Matt, "You are going to have to find the people that gave this to Jonas," he said to the marshal. Again Jonas' eyes darted back and forth between the two men.

Matt nodded and tucked the gold coin into his vest pocket. "Thanks, Harry," he nodded and looked to Jonas. "Well, Jonas. Whether you like it of not, you have to help me find that cowboy," Matt stated.

Jonas stammered, "But what about my store?" he looked back at Harry Bodkin who merely shrugged as he had no answer for the store owner.

Matt drew a breath, "Mr. Jonas. Louie Pheeters is up in Doc's office and was beaten up for a coin. I need to find out who did it and why," Matt's blue eyes locked on to the store owner's.

"I know that, and I..." Jonas knew he was backed into a corner. "Let's see if I can find that cowboy," he sighed and stepped to the door.

"Thanks for your help, Harry," Matt smiled and walked to the door and joined Wilbur Jonas. Matt gently placed his right hand in the store owner's shoulder, "I'll be sure not to get you into any trouble," Matt stated. Jonas looked up at the marshal as if he was sentenced to life.

"After all, I don't want Doc mad at me for letting you get hurt," Matt smiled and gently squeezed Jonas' shoulder. Matt's attempt at humour didn't help Jonas at all. In fact, Matt could hear Jonas swallow as he knew that Jonas had been through so much over the last year. "Come on. All you have to do is point him out," Matt smiled.

"But what if he's left Dodge already?" Jonas looked up at Matt as they left the bank.

"It's a chance I'm going to have to take. From what Doc has said, Louie isn't clear on what happened last night and I need ever bit of evidence I can find in order to piece this mess together," Matt said.

Jonas nodded, "I understand," he sighed as the last year and all its terrible events came flooding back. Jonas even held his side as he thought of the most recent shooting.

Matt noted the store owner's action and stopped him from walking any further, "Jonas. I need your help. Louie needs your help." he said as his eyes watched the store owner.

Jonas' jowl muscles fletch, "I know. And I'll do what I can," he said in a soft voice.

Matt smiled and patted Jonas on the shoulder, "Thanks," he said as the two men walked along Front Street.

Jonas untied the apron strings and pulled his white apron off from under his winter coat. He rolled the apron into a tight ball and wadded it into his coat pocket. Reluctantly he wandered along next to the marshal in search of the man that had just been in his store.

Matt looked over to the store owner, "What does this cowboy look like?" he asked.

Jonas shrugged, "Like all of them, I guess."

"Nothing unusual that I noticed," Jonas looked over to Matt just as the man stepped out of Del Monicos. Jonas grabbed Matt by the arm pulling his to a stop, "That's him right there," Jonas said in a hushed voice and jabbed his right index finger toward the cowboy.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked. Jonas made a face, "Of course I am," he stated without hesitation.

Matt nodded, "Fine. You go on about your business," he said to the store owner who was more than happy to leave the marshal and return to his store. Jonas scurried across Front Street to the general store and stopped to watch the marshal approach the cowboy. He could tell the cowboy wasn't interested in telling Matt where he got the coin.

"Now listen, mister," I need to know where you got this coin," Matt said sternly to the cowboy. "If you want to make thinks worse for yourself, I can let you spend some time behind bars until you decide otherwise," Matt stated.

"You can't lock me up for something as stupid as that!" the cowboy bellowed, which drew the attention of everyone within earshot.

Matt's hands hung loosely at his side, "You want to make a bet on that?" he growled.


	15. Chapter 15

"Betty?" Louie called out. "Daniel?" he said in hopes of hearing from his one and only son. But there was no response from neither his wife of son. He could feel the cold dirt under his hands as he pushed himself up to his knees as his ribs screamed with pain as his shifted his weight; the light was dim. Louie's eyes were filled with tears caused by anguish that stung his weathered cheeks, "Betty? Daniel?" he called out again. And again there was no answer. He tried to blink away the moisture in his eyes.

Louie pushed himself harder and finally got to his feet. With the back of his hands he wiped the tears away from his eyes. The teacher looked around at his farm from where he stood. It seemed like a foreign world to him - nothing looked the same. His house he'd built with his own hands was nothing more than smouldering wood. Even the picket fence was kicked down.

Louie clutched his side and walked toward the frame of the house and watched the smoke billow into the night air. He had no idea how long he'd been unconscious. Carefully me moved closer to the ruins when he stopped suddenly. A form - a human form - was laying face down on the ground near the stone steps that once led to the front door of the Pheeters' homestead.

Louie swallowed, and moved forward and his nostrils flared has a degree of stress welt up within him - it made it hard for him to swallow. There was just enough light from the glow of the fire that he could see that it was Daniel. His sone still held the rifle that he'd brought out to protect his mother with.

Pheeters knelt down next to the still body of his son, "Daniel?" he asked in a hushed voice, but there was no response.

Louie reached out and gently rolled Daniel onto his back. His son was dead - shot in the stomach. Louie's throat choked as he tried to speak his son's name, but it wouldn't leave his lips.

Louie stood and looked around, "Betty?" he called out, but only silence fell upon his ears and everything went black again.

Doc stood next to Pheeter and watched him, "He sure has some demons," he said as his eyes lifted to Matt Dillon.

"Any idea what it's about?" Matt asked. Doc shook his head.

The doctor moved back to his desk, "I don't know much about Louie's past, but what ever changed him from a brilliant man to this, is happening again, I'd say," Doc sighed. "He's reliving some torture from his past."

Matt ticked his head, "I doubt we'll ever understand," he said.

Doc nodded in agreement, "And just as well. He's been through enough, I'd say," Doc said. "If Louie ever wanted to tell us what happened, I'm sure he would," the doctor concluded.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right Doc. I just can't help but wonder if part of this," Matt fanned his hand across the room toward Louie," is reason why he was beaten up. Suppose someone from his past has found him," Matt stated.

Doc's eyebrows furrowed, "And what about this 'lucky coin' he's mentioned several times?"

"Louie has away of twisting things," Matt said.

Doc shook his head, "Not this time. Louie had a coin, and some one beat him next to death for it," the doctor was getting mad at the marshal.

Matt sighed, "I'm just trying to cover all the angles. That cowboy that Jonas led me to would only tell me he won the coin he had in a card game at the Bull's Head," Matt said.

"I assume you went there," Doc said.

Matt made a face, "Of course. And all the barkeep could tell me that the cowboy did win it, but he doesn't know from whom. And he did mention that he thought Louie had a gold coin, but he wouldn't openly say so," Matt stated.

"He would under oath," Doc growled from his desk.

"Doc. This isn't easy. So far, I have Louie's somewhat testimonial, and the word of gold coins on the street. The coin that I have has been altered. Harry Bodkin confirmed that," Matt huffed.

"So what's next?" Doc asked.

"I need to talk to Louie," Matt said.

"I think you'll be able to tomorrow. I just don't want to push him too hard just now," Doc said as he stood and walk toward the marshal. "He's not out of the woods yet."

"I know and that's one of the reasons I'm here. I need someone to keep a constant watch on here," Matt said.

"What on earth for?" Doc huffed.

"As I probe deeper into this, the ones responsible will begin put two and tow together and figure out that Louie is still alive. And I bet they will try to kill him if they can," Matt stated.

"Why don't you pretend that Louie is already dead?" Doc asked.

Matt pursed his lips, "Because it won't flush out the ones that are responsible," the marshal stated.

"You are putting Louie in a very risky situation. He can't defend himself!" Doc challenged as he stood up.

"No. But you can help," Matt said.

Doc's jaw slowly dropped open, "You don't mean..."

Matt nodded, "I do. Doc I need your help," the marshal said.

Doc stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets, "I can only do so much," he said looking down at the floor.

Matt smiled, "I know, Doc. I'll have Festus and Newly watching out as well. And I'll make sure Jonas knows what's going on," Matt said.

"Oh, for God sakes, leave Jonas out of this. I don't need him up here too! Doc stated.

Matt nodded, "I understand, Doc. But he's another pair of eyes," Matt said.

"Just tell him to look and not do!" Doc cautioned Matt about the store owner. "Ellen will kill me!" Matt chuckled slightly, "I'll see she doesn't. We need you around here," Matt smiled as he walked to the doctor's office door. "Thanks, Doc."

Doc's eyebrows knitted, "This had better work," he grumbled.

Matt pulled the door open and stepped out onto the small landing at the top of the stairs. He closed the door behind him and sighed, "Me too, Doc."


	16. Chapter 16

Clab Chummer eyed the two cowboys as they roamed around his store picking up items like bread and fruit. "You boys going somewhere?"

Taggart looked over to the grizzled store owner, "Not anytime soon," he said as he chewed on the bread he had tucked under his arm. "We'll pay up soon. We're just having a good look around," he said and returned his attention to Caldwell. "You have more interesting stuff here than that other store down the street," he mused.

Chummer broke into a hardy laugh, "Oh, wouldn't Jonas like to hear that one!" he continued to chuckle as he tried to serve another customer.

Caldwell looked at Taggart, "I guess they have a thing between them," he smiled. "Just as well. Tat other fellow seems pretty close to the marshal, if you know what I mean," he stated.

Taggart nodded, "Let's just play it easy. So far no-one had linked us to these coins."

Caldwell lead forward, "What are we going to do with the rest of the coins?" he asked.

Clab Chummer watched from behind his counter and slowly he reached for his gun. He felt the tow cowboys were about to rob his store. Chummer's right hand held the rifle right at the trigger when Matt Dillon stepped through the door. Chummer sighed and left go of the rifle. "Well, Marshal Dillon!" Chummer announced. "What a pleasure to see you," she smiled cheesily through his moustache and beard.

Matt's eyes narrowed as he entered the store. He looked around to see if Chummer was bothered by something, but everything seemed to bee in order. "Everything alright, Chummer?" he asked.

Taggart nudged Caldwell, "I time we paid our bill," he said and walked to the service counter.

"Oh, every thing is just fine, marshal," he continued smiled as his eyes darted to the two cowboys and then to the back room.

Chummer was a mysterious man to Matt. He wanted things his way, for the most part, until he found himself too deep into it and then looked for a way to bail out. "Are you sure everything is all right?" Matt asked again.

"Oh, excuse me, marshal," I just need to pay for these provisions," Taggart smiled and handed Chummer some change. "Keep the change as we'll likely be back again tomorrow," he smiled and touched the brim of his hat as he bid farewell to the mercantile owner.

"Yes. Yes, I'll do that," Chummer stammered as he watched the cowboys leave.

Matt watched over his shoulder and then looked back at Chummer, "What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Chummer smiled. "It was a misunderstanding. I thought they were going to hold up the store," he laughed.

Matt frowned and looked again over his shoulder, "Have you seen those two men before?"

Chummer shook his head no, "I see a lot of different people in this end of town," he snickered.

"I guess you do," Matt added as he looked back at Chummer, "You haven't seen any of those gold coins around, have you?" Matt asked.

Chummer went red in the face, "Well, no, marshal, I haven't...yet," he said clearing his voice. "Why would you ask?"

Matt leaned on the counter, "Louie Pheeters was beaten half to death last night for a gold coin and I need to know where they are coming from so I can find out who did it," Matt growled.

Taggart stood out side the general store, "Hey, did you hear that?" he nudged Caldwell sharply.

"Hear, what?" Caldwell was still chewing in some bread in one hand and an apple in the other.

"I think the marshal just said that old rummy didn't die..." he said in a hushed voice.

"Well we beat him enough," Caldwell whispered.

"I know that. But there's a problem. He isn't dead and he might point us out!" Taggart stated in a low tone.

Caldwell's jowls tightened as he swallowed the chunk of apple in his mouth. "I guess we need to attend to that, then," he said after he ran his right sleeve across his lips.

"We need to be really careful. Too many people have seen us with these coins," Taggart stated.

"I know. But we can always say we've won them in a poker game somewhere," Caldwell whispered.

Taggart thought for a moment, "That's good. I could buy us some time. I don't think we should stay in Dodge too much longer," he said.

Caldwell placed his hand on his friends shoulder, "If we finish off that old rummy and then take off, there will be a lot of fingers pointing at us," he said. Taggart nodded, "You're right. Let's leave," he said looking back into the store and was satisfied that the marshal was occupied by the merchant.

Taggart pulled Caldwell across the street by the lapel of his coat, "Let's get us a bottle and think this through. We have to make sure there's no tracing us back to that rummy and to that old miner," he said in a low tone.

"I'm thinking about it already," Caldwell winked. "But I like the idea of a few drinks first," he smiled.

"We aren't doing anything until dark. We just can't kill a man in broad-daylight!" he said as he cuffed his friend. "First off we have to find out where he's being kept," Taggart look up and down the street.

Caldwell's eyes narrowed, "Maybe we should just watch him for a while," he said nudging Taggart to look across the street to the marshal who had just left Clab Chummer's general store. Taggart nodded and held his hand out across Caldwell's stomach, "Let us take our time." he smiled and then bit down on the rad apple he held in his left hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stood at the bar in front of Kitty Russell and Sam Noonan, "He just comes and goes," Doc sighed.

Kitty nodded, "Well, I'm sure that the amount of alcohol he drank isn't helping matters," she sighed.

"Well, in fact, I think that's what kept him alive, last night," Doc pointed out.

"Oh?" Kitty wondered what the doctor's reasoning was.

"Sure. He drank a lot and then he was beaten up, but I think that if anything, it wasn't so much the beating that made him collapse. It was the whiskey and it likely saved his life," Doc's reason sounded plausible. Kitty looked at Sam and he looked back at his boss, "It makes sense to me," the baritoned barkeep said.

Kitty couldn't argue with the facts that Doc was likely right. "Well it's a good thing he managed to come to and get over to the jail house," Kitty added.

Matt Dillon stepped through the front doors of the Long Branch Saloon, "Kitty. Doc. Sam," he acknowledged as he walked toward the bar.

"Have you found anything out?" Kitty asked as he poured Matt a coffee.

He shook his head no and took a sip from his cup, "However, Clab Chummer seems to be acting a might odd," he stated.

Doc snorted, "How would you tell the difference?" he looked up at Kitty and winked.

Matt frowned at the doctor, "That's a good point, Doc. But I still seem to think he's up to no good," Matt smiled.

Doc rolled his eyes, "Maybe he'll undercut Jonas on the price of flour," he scoffed.

Matt frowned more, "Doc. I think there's something more to it than that," he chastised the doctor; slightly.

Doc snorted, "Fine, Matt. I'll wait to hear what you have to say later about Chummer. I'm going up to my office to check on Louie," the doctor stated and waved at Kitty and Sam.

"He sure can be pig-headed sometimes," Matt snorted.

"And so can his friends," Kitty smiled at Matt while she leaned across the bar looking the lawman in the eyes. Matt sighed and took another sip from his mug.


	17. Chapter 17

Ed Taggart and Derek Caldwell stood on the boardwalk across from the Long Branch Saloon. The looked nonchalant and engaged in conversation while leaning on a post. They seemed to fit right into the street scape of Front Street.

Doc ambled out of the saloon and slowly crossed the alley before he stopped and chatted briefly with the mercantile owner. He nodded and slowly climbed the stairs to his office. The store owner continued on with what he was doing. "I wonder what they were talking about", Taggart asked.

Caldwell shrugged, "Could be just about anything," he offer.

"How good do you think they get along?" Taggart asked.

Again Caldwell shrugged, "Who knows. Why?"

Taggart motioned for his friend to follow him up the street where they could continue to watch the building and their conversation, "That store owner looks like a nosy sort of fellow. He's fidgety, too."

"So?" Caldwell asked. His eyebrows grew close together.

"So, if he's friends with that old quack, we might have trouble pulling this off," Taggart said.

"You weren't planning on doing it in broad daylight, were you?" Caldwell asked.

"No, but I want to do it sooner than later. How late do you think that store stays open?" Taggart then asked.

"I'm sure he must go home for supper. It doesn't look like he has any help, if you ask me," Caldwell pointed out.

"That gives me an idea," Taggart smiled wickedly.

"What is it?" Caldwell glanced over to his friend. Taggart swatted his friend playfully across the upper right arm, "I'll tell you over a drink," he smiled and stepped down to cross the street. Both men walked toward the Long Branch Saloon when they saw Matt Dillon exit.

Caldwell stopped in his tracks and Taggart nudged him, "Act normal," he said in a hushed voice.

The marshal followed the path that the doctor had earlier, "I guarantee that old rummy is up in that office," Taggart said as they approached the saloon.'

"I wish this was all over," Caldwell sighed.

Taggart smiled, "It will be soon," he said stepping up to the boardwalk and entered the saloon with Caldwell on his tail. Both men sat at an unoccupied table near the staircase that led to the second floor.

Caldwell leaned forward, "You are planning on any more killing, are you?" he whispered to Taggart who had his arms folded across in front of him on the top of the green-felt covered table. Taggart's eyes glanced around the room before he rested them on his friend, "No. I think I know how we can do this," he said in a hushed voice just as a Kitty Russell stopped at their table.

"Hello," Kitty smiled. "Can I get you boys a drink?" she asked.

"Two beers," Taggart said as he fished ten cents from his pocket and placed it on the table. Kitty's eyebrows lifted as she studied the men. She'd seen them around town before but didn't know who they were. "Coming right up," she said as she picked up the dime and walked back to the bar.

"What will they have, Miss Kitty?" Sam Noonan asked from behind the bar.

"Two beers," Kitty stated. "They certainly don't seem to be the friendly type," she snorted.

"Maybe they just have business to attended to," Sam offered as he poured the first beers into the mug.

Kitty nodded, "Maybe you're right. Seems to be a lot of new people in town this week," Kitty said as she watched sam pull the second beer.

Sam nodded, "It might make it harder for the marshal to find out what happened to Louie," he said in his velvet baratoned voice.

"I know," Kitty sighed. "Everyone seems to be walking on eggshells," she stated while placing the mugs on the serving tray. I just hope Matt find whoever is responsible soon," she said lifting the tray and walking back to the table. "Two beers," she smiled and placed the mugs down. Let me know if you want another one," she offered.

"Thanks, lady," Taggart said.

"The name is Kitty Russell and I own this place," Kitty said as she tucked the tray under her left arm and watched the men.

"Oh, sorry, Kitty Russell," Taggart smiled awkwardly.

Kitty chuckled slightly and turned back to the bar. "Boys, will be boys," she said to herself.

Taggart sipped on his beer while Caldwell looked around the saloon, "Wow, she owns this place?" he said with astonishment.

"Don't get all friendly with her," Taggart nudge his friend. "I bet she's a friend of that marshal's too," he said between sips.

"I get the feeling they all are," Caldwell muttered.

Taggart placed his beer down onto the table. "Tonight, I will pay the doctor a visit to see if that old rummy is up there," he said un a hushed voice.

"What will I do?" Caldwell asked.

"Nothing until I find out it that quack has that old bastard up stairs. If he does, then we'll do our thing," Taggart smiled.

"Our thing? What thing?" Caldwell asked in a whisper.

"You will then be the one to pay a visit to the old rummy when the quack isn't there," Taggart smiled.

"What will you be doing?" Caldwell asked.

"I'll be entertaining that store owner to keep him occupied," Taggart smiled. "It's simple," he winked.

Caldwell twisted his mouth, "I don't know about this," he whispered over his beer.

Taggart looked sharply at his friend, "It's the only way," he snapped under his breath.

Caldwell nodded, "If you say so," he sighed.

"Look," Taggart leaned toward Caldwell, "Just follow my instructions and nothing will got wrong," he looked his friend in the eyes. "Sure," he said with an air of hesitation. "I just hope no one else gets killed. This gold is becoming a pain to deal with and I wish we never killed that old prospector," he grumbled.

Taggart glared at his friend, "That, my friend, was as much your idea as it was mine," he snorted. "You better buck up," he stated. Caldwell swallowed, "Don't worry. The last thing I want to do id drop through a platform with a noose around my neck," he said.

Taggart laughed, "Good. That' what I like to hear," he motioned to Kitty for two more beers. "We'll begin in about two hours," he smiled. Caldwell nodded slowly - in his mind he tried to work through the logistics and parts of the plan made sense, but others were pretty sketchy, however, the out come was, that the old rummy had to die. Neither Taggart or Caldwell could afford him to testify as they feared that somehow Matt Dillon would put the pieces of the puzzle together and they would be found guilty.


	18. Chapter 18

Derek Caldwell swallowed back the contents of this fourth beer. He watch Ed Taggart do the same, "Are we ready?" he whispered. Taggart nodded yes.

The two men stood up and moved to the front door of the Long Branch Saloon. There were many patrons in the establishment, so their leaving made little impact on the atmosphere.

Caldwell pulled Taggart aside once they were outside, "Just how are you going to fake something to get that old doc's mine to thinking you aren't just paying him a friendly call?"

Taggart chuckled, "It's a good thing I'm the thinker here," he smiled and pulled Caldwell deep into the alley on the far side of the saloon. There was just enough day light that Taggart could see what he was doing. He pulled his knife from his pocket and opened the blade out. With a quick swipe, the caught the back of his left hand with the steel blade. Taggart winced and wondered if the cut was more than he anticipated.

Caldwell made a face, "And how are you going to explain that?" he looked at Taggart's bleeding hand.

"Just leave it to me," Taggart said through his teeth. Quickly, Taggart folded the knife back into the handle, using his hip. He slid the knife into this coat pocket and pulled out a bandana, which he used to wrap around his hand.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Caldwell asked in a low voice.

"It has to," Taggart stated to remind his friend that they could soon be in deep trouble with the law. "We have to make sure that rummy doesn't talk," he said as he pulled the bandana tight using his right hand and teeth. Caldwell sigh. The cowboy inched to the street, "No one's coming," he motioned to Taggart who stepped next to his friend.

"Alright. I'll meet you at that other saloon in an hour or so. Hopefully I can confirm that the quack has that old rummy up in his office," Taggart said and began to step out to the street when he stopped and turned back to Caldwell, "And don't talk to any one or drink too much," he scolded his friend.

Caldwell nodded, "Just get this over with, will you?" he stated as he watch Ed Taggart shuffle across the street in the unlit areas. Caldwell continued watch is friend who then made it back across the street in the lamp light. He made certain that people knew he had hurt his hand. It was quite the act he was displaying as he crossed the street toward Doctor Adams' office.

Doc was in the back room changing the dressing on Louie Pheeter's head injury when he heard the office door open. Doc took a step back and look past the door jam to see who was in his office. He quickly noted the blood-soaked bandana, "I'll be with you just a moment," the doctor spoke calmly. "Take a seat on that examination table," he pointed out.

Taggart moved slightly sideways once the doctor went back to what he was doing. He strained to see if the man he was seeking was in the room with the doctor.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Doc stated.

Taggart quickly moved to the table and sat perched on the edge with his leg foot still on the floor. He watched the doctor, as Doc closed the door slightly behind him as he walk out to the main office, "What happened to you?" the doctor's eyes narrow as he looked down a Taggart's hand.

"I was showing a friend a knife trick," Taggart stated.

"Looks like you should give it up," Doc said as he unwrapped the cowboy's hand. "That's going to need a few sutures," he said as he gathered his equipment.

"Just wrap it up better, will ya?" Taggart asked.

Doc looked over his shoulder, "It's your hand. A cut like that will take a long time to heal in its own with out sutures," Doc stated.

"I'll have the doc in the next town fix it right," Taggart said.

Doc drew his breath, "Fine," he said and dabbed the wound with rubbing alcohol to clean it before he wrapped it. Taggart squirmed, "Must you do that?" he growled.

"If you aren't going to let me sew it up, yes!" Doc barked back. "Knifes carry a lot of germs," he stated as he looked up over the gold rim of his spectacles. He'd not seen the man in Dodge before, "You are just passing through?" Doc asked.

"Yeah. Passing through," Taggart said through his clenched teeth as he watched the doctor finish with his hand.

Doc pulled his glasses from his face and folded the arms to place them in the metal case he kept in this vest pocket, "Try and keep it clean until you get it stitched up," he said with hint of irritation in his voice.

"Sure, Doc. What do I owe you?" Taggart said as he examined the wrappings.

"Twenty cents will do," Doc stated and watched the cowboy pluck several coins from his vest pocket, "Here," he said as he placed them on the examination table. "Thanks," Taggart concluded as he walked to the door.

Doc said nothing as he watched the cowboy leave his office. He ticked his head and rand his hand across his moustache while he walked toward the table to pick up the money before he walked back to where Louie was resting.

Taggart hustled down the stairs and looked around the street. His eyes locked on to the inside of the general store where the mercantile owner was still attending to customers. Taggart wet his lips and then briskly walked toward the Bull's Head Saloon.

Taggart spotted his friend though the crown and haze of tobacco smoke. He wove his way across the room and quickly sat down. Caldwell's mouth hung open as he waited for what Taggart had to say. Taggart shuffled his chair closer to Caldwell with this eyes wide and gleaming, "He's up there, alright," he said thumbing over his shoulder.

"What now?" Caldwell whispered.

"You know, I think if you could get yourself into that office, that old doctor wouldn't give you much trouble," Taggart smiled.

"You want me to go up there with him there?" Caldwell's voice rose up slightly.

Taggart calmed his friend down. "Just a simple knock on the head, and that old rummy is ours!" he beamed at the thought. "And remember, I'll occupy the that skiddish store owner," Taggart reminded Caldwell.

Caldwell wet his lips, Come on and lets get this over with," he said pulling himself to his feet. Taggart was soon for follow. Both men crept along the alleyway until they were near the store.

Taggart stopped Caldwell by holding his upper arm, "The old rummy is in the back room, straight through the office. Try not to make any noise with the old quack," he warned. Caldwell nodded, "Maybe he won't be there," he whispered. Taggart made a face, "Get going," he patted his friend hard on the shoulder.

Caldwell stepped out into the light and looked around. Front Street was quiet with only a few men walking to and from the Long Branch Saloon next to the store and doctor's office. Caldwell walked slowly until he reached the foot of the stairs. The cowboy gave a quick look around and then quietly ascended the wooden stairs.

Taggart walked to the store and loitered around out front. There was no one but Wilbur Jonas inside. Taggart looked around and stepped down into the store.

Jonas looked up from his books, "Oh, sorry, I meant to turn the sign over. I'm done business for the day," he smiled. Taggart said nothing.

"I open at six in the morning," Jonas offered. He stepped out from behind his service desk just as there were several loud bangs from up above. Jonas looked up at the ceiling and wondered what was going on in Doc's office.

Taggart remained at the door.

"Excuse me, but there is something wrong up in Doc's office," Jonas said as he tried to step past Taggart who turned sharply with his right fist balled up. He hit Jonas hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of the store owner. Taggart dashed out the door and headed up the stairs.

Jonas staggered out on to the boardwalk just as Festus was passing, "Doc's" was all Jonas could utter as he gasped for air and pointed up the stairs.

Festus pulled his gun from his holster and took two stairs at a time. The deputy kicked open the office door just as Taggart dropped his pistol down on Doc's head. Doc's eyes rolled back and he fell limply to the floor with a heavy thud. "Hold it right there!" Festus bellowed.

Caldwell pulled his gun and fired a shot, hitting Festus in the upper right leg. The hill man crashed to the floor as he watched the two men run for the window in the back room. He fired a shot, but was uncertain if he hit anyone.

The gunfire had brought Matt, Kitty and most of the rest of Dodge out onto the street. Matt and Kitty first spotted Wilbur Jonas who remained doubled over on his knees just inside the doorway of his store.

Matt raced over, "Jonas?" he asked kneeling down to help the store owner. Jonas indicated that he was going to be all right, but whispered, "Doc's office," he looked up at Matt. Matt's eyes lifted to Kitty's. They both look horrified as their eyes lifted toward the open door at the top of the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt charged up the wooden stairs, pulling himself fast using the handrail. He had no idea what to expect once he reached the top, but one thing was for certain, he would have his gun drawn. Matt slowed as he reached the open door. There was just low moaning coming from within the doctor's office.

Matt slowly pushed open the ajar door and looked down at Festus who was wriggling in pain. The marshal's eyes lifted quickly to the doctor. All Matt could see were Doc's legs on the floor on the far side of the over turned examination table.

Festus looked up, "I took a shot at them, Matthew," he said through his clenched teeth.

"How's the leg?" Matt quickly asked as he knelt down next to the hill man.

Festus had managed to get his bandana around his thigh, but he was still bleeding, "It hurts bad, Matthew," he said as he held his clamped hands over the wound. Matt nodded and had to move on to Doc.

Kitty, Sam, Newly and Jonas were next through the door. Kitty gasped at the sight. Newly and Sam helped Festus to the doctor's swivel chair. The other wooden chair lay next to Doc.

Kitty joined Matt at his side and knelt down. Doc was laying prone on the floor with warm thick blood pooling around his face. Matt gently rolled the doctor over onto his back. Doc body was limp and his arm dragged across his body and landed with a thump on the floor next to him. "Doc?" Matt asked gently. There was no response from the physician.

Matt huffed and stood up, "Kitty you stay with Doc." he ordered. "Sam, Newly, help me get this table back on its feet," the marshal said pointing to the lager metal examination table. The three men grunted as they hefted the table back into place.

"It must have been quite the scrimmage to have knocked that over," Sam huffed.

"Let's get Doc up there," Matt said as he prepared to help lift is friend to the padded surface of the examination table. Festus watched on with Jonas at his side. The hill man looked over to the store owner, "You all right, Jonas?" he said noting that Jonas was still holding his stomach.

Jonas nodded, "I'll be fine," he spoke softly.

Festus nodded, "Jist keep and eye on yerslef," he cautioned. "I once saw a feller get kick by a mule in the stomach and he up and died three days later," Festus stated.

Jonas frowned, "I wasn't kicked by a mule," he grumbled as he watched Newly looking the unconscious doctor over. Newly shook his head, "This isn't good," he whispered to Matt and Kitty as he looked down at the doctor.

Matt's lips pursed tightly together and he sharply looked over to Jonas and Festus, "What happened here?"

Jonas slowly stepped away from the deputy, "I was in my store and it was closing time when this fellow came in and he wasn't going to leave and," Jonas began to rattle on but Matt held up his hand, "Take your time Jonas," he said calmly.

Jonas sighed, "I don't know who the fellow was, Matt. I think I saw him a day or two ago in my store, but I'm not certain."

"What happened tonight?" Matt asked as he hooked his thumbs over his gun belt.

Jonas looked over to Newly, Kitty and Doc. His intense blue eyes locked onto the doctor, "I was in the store when this fellow came in. I told him that I was closing but he wouldn't leave. I thought nothing of it," Jonas' eyes then came back to Matt's.

"Go on," Matt urged. His eyes shifted to Festus who sat in the chair in obvious pain.

"Then I hear this loud crashing sound above me. I began to walk to the door and the cowboy doubled me over with his fist," Jonas looked down at his sore stomach and couldn't help thing about what Festus had told him only moments before.

"And?" Matt asked.

Jonas looked over at the hill man, "It was a lucky thing that Festus came along," Jonas finished.

Matt nodded and moved over to his deputy, "Festus?"

Haggen looked up at his boos, "Matthew thar were two fellas in here and the were trying to get at ole Doc. He held them mangy fellas off with that thar chair," the hill man pointed to the wooden chair that normally sat next to the roll-top desk. "Once I can in they let ole Doc have it good before they ran out through the back window. I managed to get one shot off, but I don't know if I hit any of them," he said with a twang of sorry in his tone.

Matt frowned, "What the hell would they want with Doc?" Matt asked himself. The marshal looked to the floor and then over to the open door to the back room. Matt's eyes widened, "Louie!" he said as he raced into the back room.

The window that over looks the back alley was wide open and the night breeze caused the sheer drapes to lift into the darkened room like ghosts.

Matt stopped just inside the door and looked down at the bed to his right. All he could see was the top of Louie Pheeter's head, his eyes, nose and eight fingers that held the blanket up under his nose. Pheeter's eyes were wide open.

"Louie?" Matt asked. "Are you all right?"

Pheeters only nodded. He watched as Matt walked to the window and leaned out. Matt looked down at the palm of his hand as he lifted it away from the sash. He studied the red sticky goo. He slid the window shut and turned the lock a the top of the frame before he looked back to the man hiding under the covers on the bed. Matt slowly walked back to Louie, "Did you see them, Louie?" he asked with care in his voice.

Louie shook his head no, "I hid under the blankets," he said slowly. "But I did hear voices," he said knowingly.

"Oh?" Matt asked wondering if Louie was drifting away from him.

"The voices. I heard the voices," Louie said with a little more excitement. There was something in his tone and expression on his face that made Matt question further, "What voices?"

Louie looked around the room, "The ones that were in the livery stable," he whispered.

"You recognize the voices?" Matt asked with surprise. Louie nodded. Matt looked back down to his hand and thanked Louie, "Get some rest," he smiled and walked back to the outer room and stopped next to Festus.

Festus tried to push the pain away and looked up at Matt, "Anythang," Matthew?" The hill man's rich twang was thick. It was brought on by fatigue and pain.

Matt nodded, "I think you may have hit one of them," he held up his hand to show the blood on his palm.

There was a low groan from the examination table. Everyone in the room looked over to Doc. He groaned again, "Look for a man with a bandaged hand," Doc struggled out before he lost consciousness again. Everyone in the room exchanged glances. Jonas then walked to the end of the examination table with a puzzled look on his face, "Come to think of it, the man in my store did have a bandaged hand," he said looking to Matt.

"Do you think you'd recognize him?" Matt asked.

Jonas went pale. His eyes blinked as he tried to find words. Matt could see that the store owner was looking like he was ready to bolt to the stairs. "I just need you to tell me what he looks like. If he has a bandaged hand, he shouldn't be that hard to find," Matt stated. He could see the easy wash over Jonas who was more than happy to tell Matt what the man looked like - at least as much as he could remember in the few second they were in the store together.


	20. Chapter 20

Newly did what he could for Doc who remained unconscious. The gunsmith turned his attention to Festus Haggen's right leg, "The bullet passed straight through. It could have been worse," he tried to assure his friend.

"How in thunder could somethin' that feels like this be worse?" Festus asked as he winced each time Newly did something to his leg.

"The bullet could have broken the bone, or it could have severed the large vain and you could have bled to death in a matter of minutes," Newly looked up into the hill man's hazel eyes. He could tell Festus was no humoured by his comments. "I'll wrap it for now, until we can get Doc up," Newly stated as he looked over his shoulder. "And hopefully that's soon."

Festus looked down at his leg, "How long will that take?" he asked knowing the bullet wound had to be closed properly.

Newly finished with the wrap and stood up, "I hope not too long," he sighed. "If Doc has a concussion," he looked at Festus, "a crack to his skull, this could be very serious," he stated.

"Ole Doc's been cracked over the head before," Festus flustered.

"Yes, and each time things can get worse," Newly said. "This is a very serious injury he has," he said with deep concern in this tone. "In fact it could be life threatening." Newly's eyes didn't hide the truth - he told it as clearly as he could.

Kitty stood next to the doctor and gently brushed his silver hair from his forehead, "Come on Doc. Wake up," she whispered as tears welt up in her eyes. Doc remained silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed Taggart held his hand tightly. Derek Caldwell stood next to his friend and periodically poked his head out past the corner of the building. "So far on one has followed us," he whispered.

Taggart was bent over holding his hand and looked up, "Of course not," he said. "It's too dark now."

"You opened that cut again, didn't you?" Caldwell looked down at Taggart's bleeding hand. The white gauge was drenched with blood.

"It wasn't really closed, now was it?" Taggart barked.

"You should have listened to the doctor," Caldwell added.

"Thanks. Next time I will," Taggart huffed. "In the meantime, I need to find something to cover this again," he said as he stood straight. "I can't go back to that store owner or the doc," he looked out onto the silent street.

"Hey!" Caldwell exclaimed. "Let's go to that other general store on the outskirts of town!" he suggested and was proud of his idea.

"For once you've out thought yourself," Taggart added. "Let's get going before he closes his store too," he said as the pair wove their way through the back streets of Dodge on their way to Clab Chummer's store.

Clab Chummer's store wasn't like Jonas' at all. Even as a businessman they were like night and day in their approach. Chummer was always out to make a fast buck. So was Jonas, but he took a slightly safer route and cared for his loyal customers. Chummer was just happy to do any business as long as he made money.

He had nothing to really show for it, he lived at the back of his store and ran a small bootleg operation from his kitchen. He was certain that the marshal was wise to him, but Matt let him continue on as he felt that one day he'd be able to call him on it. In a way, Chummer didn't like being in that position, but he made more money on his mash than anything else he tried to sell in his store.

Taggart and Caldwell stopped across the street from Chummer's store. There was still ample light inside and there were still people coming and going. Mostly men. The two cowboys slowly walked across the street and entered the building. Several men stood at the poor excuse for a service counter - several rough wooden planks held up by several shipping crates. No one dare to put their weight on the thing for fear it would collapse.

Taggart and Caldwell pocked around in the store. Taggart kept his bloodied hand in his coat pocket as they made their way around the store. The stopped at a counter that had piles of fabric dumped on it. Caldwell sifted through until he found something white, "What about this?" he asked Taggart.

"Doesn't he sell proper bandage material?" Taggart grumbled.

Caldwell left Taggart at the pile of material and walked over to Clab Chummer, "You wouldn't happen to have any bandage material, would you?" he asked.

Chummer looked at the young man like he had kittens crawling out his ears, "Why would I carry that?" he snapped. "Doc Adams would have it," he stated.

"Well you see, my friend over there hurt himself and we are just heading out of town. We really don't have time to pay any doc a visit," he said coyly.

Chummer grunted, "I have this cheese cloth. It's about the same," he stated and showed a bolt of it to Caldwell.

"Hey, that's great. We'll take some," Caldwell smiled.

Chummer cut off a piece, "Is this enough?"

Caldwell nodded and handed Chummer one of the altered gold coins. Chummer looked down at the gold piece. "You sure you don't want to by the store?"

Caldwell went red, "I..um.." he stammered as he accidentally handed over one of the coins.

"I get it. Someone told you about my little business," Chummer smiled and then winked. "I'll be right back with a jug," the store owner said before dashing off through the ragged curtain behind the counter. Caldwell shrugged at Taggart who remained frowning.

Within a few minutes, Chummer popped back into the store, "I shouldn't keep good customers waiting," he smiled with a wink.

"No, I guess not," Caldwell looked at the jug Chummer held in his hand, "There's your jug. Enjoy. I tink it's the best yet!" the store owner smiled with glee.

"Thanks. I'm sure we will," Caldwell took the jug from the store owner and picked up the piece of cheese cloth before joining Taggart at the door. "What the hell was that about?" he growled at his friend.

"I accidentally gave him one of the bashed up coins. He thought I was buying this," he showed Taggart the jug.

Taggart pulled the jug away from Caldwell and pulled the cork out of the mouth. Taggart sniffed the mash before he lifted the jug to his lips, "I hope he'll keep his mouth shut," he said drawing his forearm across his lips.

Caldwell looked back into the store. Chummer had moved onto other customers, "I think he will. That's an illegal still he's got going back there," he smiled as his eyes came back to Taggart. "Lets see if we can get us a room somewhere," he patted his friend on the shoulder and the two walked further up the street toward the Double Duce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, Jonas. I think that's everything," Matt said to the store owner. "You can go home now," the marshal stated. "But if you think of anything, you let me know," he said.

Jonas nodded, "Of course, Matt," Jonas stated and gathered his apron.

"Sam. Walk Jonas home and take a shotgun with you," Matt ordered.

Jonas looked over to sam Noonan who looked equally surprised. "Certainly, marshal," Noonan said and picked up his shotgun he had brought from the bar when the initial shootings took place. Both men left the doctor's office.

Festus was resting comfortably on the cot at the end of the room. Newly and Kitty hovered around the town doctor, waiting for him to awake.

After what seemed like eternity, Doc stirred. "Oh..." he groaned.

"Doc?" Newly and Kitty asked in unison.

Doc wiggled around on the examination table while Newly held him down, "Easy, Doc. You've been hit pretty hard."

Doc looked up, "Newly?"

"I'm here," Newly smiled and Doc relaxed.

"Turn up the lights. Why do you have them, turned down?" Doc said.

Newly looked up at Kitty and then to Matt. Panic flooded into his soul. Slowly he looked down at the doctor, "Doc. The lamps are lit," he said as he passed his open hand over Doc's eyes.

Doc lay motionless. Slowly he raised his right hand and held it in front of his face. Doc didn't see anything but pitch black. "I can't see my hand..."

Kitty gulped and looked up at Newly and Matt. Both men were speechless.

"Newly! I can't see!" Doc panicked.

Newly held Doc by the shoulders, "I'm sure it's only temporary, Doc. Relax," the gunsmith urged. He could feel Doc's body tighten and the older man's breathing shallowed as fear began to take hold, "I can't see!" Doc squeaked out again as he began to shake from the stress of the situation. "I can't see..." he repeated.


	21. Chapter 21

Matt Dillon was furious. First Louie Pheeters beaten and left for dead and now a vicious attack on Doc - one of his dears and closest friends. And making matters worse were the fact Doc had somehow lost his eyesight and those responsible are still on the loose.

Matt looked up to Kitty, "Kitty. I want to get Doc and Louie over to the Long Branch were they can be looked after and protected better. Do you have a room?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll got and get it ready," Kitty said. Her voice was filled with mixed emotions - mostly fear and anger.

"Why do you want Louie and I at the Long Branch?" Doc asked from the examination table.

"It will free up your office so Newly can continue help your other patients and I can have deputies watching it better then here. I need to keep you both away from the men that did this to you," Matt said in a rather official tone. One Doc had heard before, but it was usually held for others, not him.

Doc's shoulders sagged and he looked sullen. No one in the room knew the right words to say to the doctor. His career depended on his hands, mind and eyes. Without his eyesight, he would have no career. Newly stepped close to Doc and gently placed his hand on the old doctor's shoulder, "I'm sure it's only temporary, Doc. You have to believe that. So do we," he said as he looked up to Matt and Kitty.

"I'll be at the Long Branch," Kitty said and left the office. As she stepped out onto the landing outside the doctor's office door, she burst into tears - the ones she bravely fought off inside the room. Tears poured from her eyes which make descending the stairs even more treacherous in the dark.

By the time Kitty reached the boardwalk, Sam had just returned from the Jonas', "Miss Kitty?" he asked.

Kitty blotted he handkerchief across her cheeks and eyes, "Oh, Sam this is terrible," she continued to cry.

Sam stood speechless, "Doc hasn't died, has he?" he asked as a large lump formed in his throat.

Kitty looked up the barkeep, "No. He can't see. The blow to his head must have effected his eyes," she sniffed.

Sam looked up past Kitty to the top of the stairs. "What's Doc going to do?" he returned his look to Kitty who shook her head, "We don't know, Sam," she sighed and began her trek to the saloon, "Matt wants to move Doc and Louie over to the Long Branch for better protection. I can then care for them while Newly helps Matt and runs Doc's business," she stated. Sam nodded, "I'll do what I can," he said, for which Kitty was grateful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed Taggart winked each time his friend, Derek Caldwell wrapped another strip of cheese cloth around his bleeding hand, "Be careful, for Christ's sake!" he growled. Caldwell looked up, "I'm done. But you know that is just going to open up again once we start riding," he pointed out.

Taggart looked at his hand, "Shut up and pour us some of that mash," he motioned with his left hand to the jug that sat on the small table just inside the hotel room at the Double Duce.

Caldwell mumbled something under his breath as he got to his feet and walked to the jug, "We'd better clear out of here tomorrow. That marshal won't be long to put two and two together, now that the old doctor has seen us - bandanas or not. He knows," the cowboy stated.

"Damn that deputy for barging in," Taggart growled. "If we keep this up, we'll have to kill every one in town," he said. Then he laughed slightly.

"That's not funny, Ed," Caldwell said as he handed his friend a glass of Chummer's mash.

"It would have been better if that damn old prospector had of just handed over the coins instead of trying to be a hero," Taggart sighed. "We would have been clear and free. But, oh, no...he had to put up a fight," he said as he sipped on the mash and made a face.

"Well, you didn't have to kill him," Caldwell stated as he stared down at his own glass of the potent mash. "Maybe we should give ourselves up," he looked up at Taggart.

Taggart's eyebrows knitted together, "Did you eat your brains for breakfast?"

Caldwell shrugged, "I guess then it set. We leave as soon as possible," he took a long drink from this glass and then shook as the alcohol worked its way down his throat. He shuttered as the liquid hit his stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stood inside the jail house with lanterns and rifles. He looked out to the men who volunteered to be deputized to bring the men who beat Doc and Louie to justice. "I want each of you to go from store to store and everywhere in between and ask about gold coins. The could be whole or damaged like this one," he said and handed the coin to Nathan Burke. Burke studied the coin and passed it to the next man.

"What makes you think they haven't left town already?" Burke asked.

Matt frowned at the shipping clerk. It was just like Burke to be a nay-sayer. "One of them id bleeding. Doc said he patched one of them up earlier in the day. He'll either be hiding his hand or had gone somewhere else to get it fixed. And I'm not sure, if Festus was able to wound one as well," Matt stated.

Burke huffed, "How are we suppose to find anything? It's night time!"

"Very good, Burke. If you have to wake up a store owner, do so. We need to catch these men," Matt's eyebrows tighten. Burke knew well enough to leave it be for now. "Come on men," Burke said and walked to the door with a lantern in one hand and a shotgun in the other. He paused at the step, "Where will you be looking?"

Matt looked up from loading his gun, "I'll be at the far end of town. I have a hunch, but I need you to sweep through town to make sure," he said. Burke shrugged and left the jail house with the other men in tow.

The night soon passed into the dawn and so far only a few leads were uncovered. Matt was exhausted and waited for Burke and others at the decided rendevous outside Clab Chummer's store. The merchant denied that the cowboys where there, until Matt threatened to search the store. "You know marshal!" Chummer laughed, "I think they were here last night," he continued to chuckle.

"How can you be sure?" Matt growled.

"Oh, well," Chummer stammered, "One bought some cheese cloth," he smiled weakly.

"So?" Matt huffed.

"He said his friend was hurt. I didn't ask, but his friend looked find to me!" Chummer stated. "And," Chummer clicked his fingers," he paid with this," the store owner produced the altered gold coin that Caldwell had given him.

Matt snatched the coin from the mercantile owner's hand. He studied it, "The only place they could be hiding is the Double Duce," Matt said as he turned to his posse. "Let's go," he said and they were off, up the street toward the seedy saloon.

Matt gathered the men outside the Double Duce. The saloon was slowly waking for the day's business. "I'll go in. I want you, Burke and Percy to follow me. The rest of you, watch the upper floors and other exits form outside," Matt ordered. The men agreed and disbursed to surround the building as best as they could. Matt waited for a few minutes and then entered the saloon.

Herb Wilson was at the reception desk and looked up at the marshal as he and the others came through the doors. "Marshal?"

"You know who I'm after," he growled.

"I do?" Wilson play innocent.

"If you want this place to be shut down then play your stupid game," Matt sneered.

Wilson swallowed and pointed up the stairs, "Room twenty-five," he said sheepishly.

Matt drew a breath and then turned to his men, "Follow me, but wait for my signal," he stated. Burke and Crump nodded. "I just wish this was over," Burke mumbled and followed Matt up the stairs.

Matt hovered outside the room door for a moment. He pressed his right ear to the door and heard nothing. His mind raced as he oped and prayed that the men hadn't left the room something in the night. It was a chance he had to take. Matt pursed his lips and stepped back from the door. With a mighty kick, the door flung open into the room. Both Taggart and Caldwell were caught with their hands on their guns. "You're under arrest," Matt motioned with his long-barrelled six shooter.

Taggart and Caldwell slowly dropped their guns once they saw the other two men in the hallway. Slowly they raised their hands into the air to surrender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed things were still not as they were in Dodge. Louie Pheeters was up and about as was Festus Haggen. There was however a certain fibre of Dodge's daily life that was lacking - Doc Adams. The doctor hadn't left the room Kitty had given him until today. The day of the trial.

"What good am I going to be? I can't see anything," the doctor grumbled. "Just leave me alone," he said from the chair next to the bed.

"Doc. Matt wants you to testify. Seeing or not. He wants Judge Brooker and the jury to hear what those two men did to you," she stated.

"How do I even know they are the ones?" Doc looked up, but saw nothing but blackness.

"Doc. Please," Kitty urged.

Doc huffed. "Well," he said as he placed his hands on the arms of the chair and pushed himself up, "Take me to the judge," he said holding out his hand.

Kitty carefully took Doc's arm and led him to the door.

"You know, if I had my sight, and we were going to a judge..." a slight smile curled under his moustache. Kitty playfully cuffed the doctor, "You are still incorrigible!" she mused. Doc found a little humour in the situation.

The trial lasted just over an hour. Both Ed Taggart and Derek Caldwell were found guilty of murder and two counts of attempted murder. They were both sentenced to hang.

As the crowd disbursed, Matt stopped Louie Pheeters, "Louie?"

"What is it marshal?" the town character looked up at the lawman.

"I have talked to Judge Brooker. He said that you can have this," Matt smiled and handed Louie his coin.

"It wasn't very lucky, was it?" he said as he looked down at the coin in his hand.

Wilbur Jonas stepped forward, "A found coin can only be lucky if it's passed on to another person," he smiled in passing.

"Is that so?" Louie said and then smiled. Carefully Louie placed the coin into Doc's upper right vest pocket as he passed the physician on his way out of the courtroom, "Good luck, Doc," Louie smiled.

Doc didn't hear him as he was taking directions from Kitty and Newly about where to step next. However, their conflicting messages confused Doc and he stumbled hard hitting his head on a chair, "Oh, for crying out loud!" Doc bellowed.

Everyone left in the courtroom froze.

Slowly Doc sat up and clutched his hat. He stood and brushed off his trousers, "Why didn't you tell me about that chair?" he looked at Kitty.

"Huh?" Kitty asked.

"That chair," Doc pointed. Why didn't you tell it was there..." Doc's voice tailed off. He looked around and looked at all the people staring at him.

"Doc?" Matt asked. "You see that chair?" he looked down at his friend. Doc nodded yes.

"What do you know!" Doc laughed! "I can see again! I can see!"

Many people cheered for the doctor and Kitty suggested drinks were on the house and the crowd moved down the street to the Long Branch Saloon. Louie Pheeters smiled and tagged along, "Jonas was right," she smiled.

Once settled in a chair, Doc leaned back slightly and placed his thumbs into his vest pocket. He felt something odd in the one, ans slowly he pulled the object out. "A gold coin?" he looked a the coin. Then he looked up and around the room. The only man looking at the doctor was Louie Pheeters, who smiled and bowed to the doctor. Doc puzzled for a moment and then smiled back at Louie, "When you need it," he said and tucked it back into his vest pocket. Louie nodded and then turned to the bar for his drink. "A lucky coin," Doc said to himself and then he smiled with a tick of his head.

Kitty and Matt joined the doctor, "You all right Doc?" Matt asked as he noted the look on Doc's face.

"I haven't felt so good in a long time!" Doc smiled and lifted his drink to toast. Kitty chuckled and Matt smiled, "Here's to your health, Doc."

"Here's to everyone's health," Doc smiled and sipped his drink.

Kitty and Matt looked at each other and shrugged. The too smiled and joined the doctor in their drinks.


End file.
